La 10e fille de Big Mom
by Kiitsuu
Summary: Sadie, Madame, Warhead… Elle porte bien des noms mais son but lui est unique : faire plaisir à sa mère. Et ce que sa mère aime par dessus tout, ce sont les tea party et les mariages...
1. Chapter 1

Hey la populace ! Après avoir finalement finis ma dernière fanfiction, je me suis lancée sur celle là !

Je n'ait pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est les choses habituelles : j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, blablabla. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous êtes des lecteurs fantômes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 _Cette histoire raconte comment je me suis élevée vers les cieux et suis devenue un dieu._

.

 _\- Sunshine, shunshine !_

Comme tout les matins, le soleil chantait dans le ciel de Totland.

 _\- La lumière est reine à Totland, la chaleur est éternelle à Totland !_

J'étouffa un bâillement, et jeta un regard ennuyé vers l'astre qui venait de me réveiller. Mais j'étais néanmoins habituée à ce genre de réveil musical.

 _\- ... Sunshine ! Sunshine !_

Sur l'île de Totland, tout l'environnement chantait : le soleil, les nuages, les fleurs... C'était déroutant pour les pirates de passage, mais pour moi qui était née et qui avait grandis sur cette île, c'était tout à fait normal.

Les fleurs racontaient leurs histoires d'amour, les nuages riaient dans leurs coins et le soleil chantait tous les matins... et c'était normal.

Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être irritée par ces homies.

\- Mademoiselle Sadie, votre mère vous attend.

Sans un regard pour le majordome, je pris la direction de la chambre de ma mère, après m'avoir soigneusement rincé le visage et habillé. Certes on ne fait pas attendre Big mom, mais mama détestait que ces enfants soient mal habillé.

Ou du moins, pas habillés à sa convenance.

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle Sadie !_

 _\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle !_

 _\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle Sadie ?_

Toutes les fleurs du chemins me saluaient, comme tous les jours. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de leur répondre ; je ne le faisais jamais. Et j'étais plutôt occupée a me demander pourquoi mère m'avait convoquée.

Je savais pertinemment que l'on vivait plus longtemps moins l'on voyait l'empereur Big mom. J'avais beau être sa fille ça valait pour moi aussi.

Je jetta un coup d'oeil et la ville de l'île Tougato qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant mes yeux : des maisons en pain d'épices à moitiés dévorées, des statues de chocolat écrasées, et le reglisse qui servait de toiture avait été à moitié dévoré par un monstre giganteste semblait il.

 _Mama se serait déchainée hier soir._

Elle a dû apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, je me demande bien laquelle...

C'était peut-être la raison de ma convocation.

\- Malgré tout, leur quotidien ne semble pas affecté.

Sans saluer l'homme qui venait de me rejoindre, j'observais toujours les habitants qui faisaient leur courses au marché, les enfants qui chantaient sur le chemin de l'école et les personnes agées qui se promenaient dans le parc. Tous passaient devant les ruines de maisons qui hier étaient comme neuves avec un sourire détendu, voire même un vieux chant marin en tete.

\- Ils sont habitués aux colères de mama, répondis-je

Nous avons tous appris à ignorer, à ne pas poser de question. C'est ainsi que les enfants de Big Mom sont élevés et les habitants de tout Totland avaient appris de la même manière : par la peur d'un monstre sous le lit.

\- Madame… pour quelle raison êtes-vous convoquée ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en savais rien moi même.

J'aperçu la chambre de mère au fond du couloir. Les pièces d'échecs qui gardaient le couloir me dévisagèrent : si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles me voyaient en vie, alors elles en profitaient.

… Ces soldats sont définitivement trop curieux.

\- Mama aurait elle finalement décidé de vous marier ? Dit l'homme après un long silence

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peux te faire Danijel ? Je peux compter sur toi pour me suivre peut importe mon mariage, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je vous dois la vie. Elle vous appartient.

Il avait répondu sans hésitation. Il ne mentait pas : sa vie m'appartenait, de la même manière que l'âme des pièces d'échecs appartenait à Mama.

Alors que j'étais le roi, Danijel était la reine, ma pièce maitresse.

On s'arrêta face à la porte de la chambre de Mama. Je leva les yeux vers la porte :

\- Ouvre toi. Je suis attendue.

Alors que la porte en bois coulissait en gloussant, je me tourna vers Danijel qui demeurait encore et toujours dans mon ombre :

\- N'ais pas si peur de voir venir mon mariage, je suis bien trop précieuse pour que Mama ne me vende à ce tenryubito.

Sur l'île de Toutago, si tu es plus utile libre que mariée, alors tu le resteras. Et heureusement pour moi, j'étais très utile.

Conservant un air grave, il me suivit dans la pièce et alors que je m'assis dans une chaise face à Big mom, il s'adossa au mur, comme pour dissimuler sa présence.

Il n'était que toléré à mes entretiens avec Mama, alors il savait se faire discret. Mais il ne me ferait jamais défaut, c'est la raison pour laquelle il me suivait où que j'aille… l'ombre de la bête.

J'abaissa la tête en signe de respect face à Mama :

\- Mère, que puis-je faire pour t'apporter mon aide ?

Je l'entendis rire au dessus de ma tête. Haute de cinq mètre, le regard cruel, son seul rire suffisait à vous glacer le sang et vous mettre à terre. Mais pour moi, c'était surtout rassurant. La plupart des enfants de big mom ne voient pas beaucoup leur mère, et ils essaient généralement de conserver cette distance le plus possible. Car un entretien avec Big mom peut se passer de deux manière diamétralement opposés selon qu'elle soit de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur.

Et heureusement pour moi, Big mom semblait d'étrange bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Elle avait pourtant détruit un quart de la ville de Tougato hier sous un accès de colère. Ca lui arrivait souvent ; mais être convoqué le lendemain précédent une de ses pertes de contrôle était rarement une bonne nouvelle.

\- Sadie ma chérie… sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Je secoua la tête. Mama semblait d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes, elle devait avoir une idée en tête.

Je jetta un coup d'oeil à Danijel, il savait peut-être des choses que j'ignorais, mais il ne semblait pas en savoir plus que moi. Mon boulot était pourtant de tout savoir, et c'était vital de bien faire son boulot pour rester en vie.

\- Zo a subit une attaque de Kaido et a été presque entièrement détruite… La ville natale de Pekoms !

Je réprima un sourire amer : je ne croyais pas une seconde que mama soit inquiète pour Pekoms. Mais Zo était une ile très intéressante pour notre équipage. Katakuri avait entamé des négociations avec les Minks pour une potentielle alliance militaire.

Je repensa à la ville à moitié détruite… ça a dû la mettre hors d'elle d'apprendre qu'une future puissance alliée telle que Zo ait été détruite par Kaido. Les équipages de Big mom et Kaido ont toujours été rivaux, mais les tensions semblaient s'intensifier d'avantage depuis que l'empereur avait utilisé les smiles pour renforcer son armée.

\- Dois-je envoyer nos troupes sur Zo pour débarrasser l'ile du contrôle de Kaido ? Demandais-je

\- C'est inutile. Si Kaido veut les Minks, je les lui laisse. Il sera de toute facon bientôt forcé de rappatrier toutes ses troupes.

J'haussa les sourcils : je ne m'étais de toute facon pas attendu à ce qu'elle me charge de libérer Zo, mama me chargait souvent des missions qui necessitaient plus de… discretion.

Après tout j'étais sa « warhead ».

Mais je ne voyais toujours pas ce qui la rendait de si bonne humeur.

\- Kaido à perdu ses smiles ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire enfantin. Joker a été vaincu par le Chirurgien de la mort et Mugiwara.

J'avais en effet entendu parler d'un alliance entre Trafalgar Law et Monkey D Luffy. Mais je n'imaginais pas la chute du Joker possible. Les mafiaux de tout le Nouveau Monde vont être affecté par cette soudiane chute de l'un des plus importants fournisseurs. Nous même nous lui achetions des armes, mais le plus important commerce du Joker était sans conteste les Smiles, des zoan artificiels qu'il vendait à Kaido.

Manquer de quelques armes n'était pas un problème, nous en avions plus qu'assez.

La nouvelle m'arracha un petit sourire : voici donc ce qui rendait mama de si bonne humeur.

Danijel sortit de l'ombre et prit la parole :

\- Si je puis me permettre Big mom, tant que Cesear Clown est en vie, la menace Smile n'est pas écartée.

Je fronça les sourcils : mama detestait que Danijel prenne part à ses conversations. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ses enfants, elle avait du mal à lui accorder sa confiance. Mais surtout, Danijel était lié à moi d'une façon un peu spécifique qu'elle jugeait trop instable.

… Enfin un droit de parole serait plus exacte qu'une confiance proprement dite. Big mom n'accordait sa confiance à personne.

Et si elle le faisait, je la poignarderais dans le dos à la moindre occasion.

Je pris la parole avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de remettre mon garde du corps à sa place, qui selon elle serait six pieds sous terre :

\- J'ai entendu dire que Cesear était retenu sur le navire de Mugiwara avec Trafalgar Law. Il y a de fortes chances que leur alliance est pour réel but de supprimer Kaido. Hors, nous savons toutes les deux que ces rookies n'ont aucune chance… du moins sans notre aide.

Big mom jeta un vague coup d'œil irrité à Danijel avant de reporter son attention vers moi :

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas laisser ton jouet se croire tout permis Sadie… Que proposes-tu ? D'aider Trafalgar Law et Mugiwara a vaincre Kaido ?

Mama savait pertinement que je n'aimais pas qu'elle utilise le mot « jouet », surtout devant ma victime. Mais j'ignora ce détail et continua :

\- Laisse moi me servir de Trafalgar Law et je t'apporterais Cesear et une armée de plus dans tes rangs.

Mama haussa les sourcils et se pencha vers moi d'un air presque menacant :

\- Et en quoi ce pirate pourrait s'avérer utile ?

Un sourire vicieux s'afficha sur mon visage, un sourire que je tenais indéniablement de ma mère. Un sourire qui montrait que j'avais une idée en tête. Un sourire qui vous faisait regretter de faire partie de mes magnigances.

\- Crois-moi, il peut s'avérer intéressant de bien des manières…

Je quitta la pièce suivie de Danijel et ferma la porte, laissant le rire de Mama derrière moi.

Danijel ne me posa aucune question sur mes plans pour récupèrer Cesear et l'armée que j'avais promit à mama. Il avait appris à rester discret bien que je lui fasse entièrement confiance.

\- Madame ? Veux-tu que j'ailles me renseigner sur Trafalgar Law ?

\- Non.

Je reflechit un moment. Tourna les talons. Pris la parole :

\- Renseigne toi plutôt sur les Vinsmokes.

Celui hocha la tête et partit.

Big mom m'avait donné carte blanche sans même chercher à connaître mes intentions. J'avais déjà fait mes preuves par le passé, mais si elle m'avait donné tous les moyens disponibles, c'est que je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer.

Echouer se serait la décevoir.

\- Ui ui ui ui, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire la 10e ?

Je me tourna vers ma sœur :

\- Tu nous as écouté Brûlée ?

Elle me répondit par son horrible rire. Mais ce n'était qu'une question rétorique : bien sûr qu'elle avait écoutée. Elle écoutait souvent les discussions de mère depuis le miroir de sa chambre. Bien sûr big mom était au courant, mais soit elle faisait suffisament confiance à sa fille pour ne pas la trahir, soit elle la jugeait trop insignifiante pour reprèsenter la moindre menace.

\- Si tu veux mon avis la 10e, tu n'aurais pas dû en promettre tant à mama… tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas être déçue. Un jeune rooki comme Trafalagar Law ne te sera d'aucune utilité, ui ui ui !

Brulée me détestait, elle me désignait comme étant « la 10e » uniquement pour rappeller nos ordre de naissance… Charlotte Brûlée, la 8e fille de Big Mom. Mais cette appellation ne faisait que mettre en avant sa jalousie de voir sa petite sœur être la préférée de Mama.

Elle était certes plus forte que moi. Mais elle n'était en rien une menace. Brulée était prévisible et facilement manipulable. Cependant, je devais avouer que son fruit du démon pouvait s'avérer très utile.

\- Au loin de jaser sur des sujets auquels tu ne comprends rien Brûlée, tu ferais mieux de m'amener chez Pudding.

 _Et je dois avouer, que moi aussi je la détestait._

Ma sœur bouillonait de colère, comme à chaque fois que je lui demandais quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser, comme elle l'avait dit, mama n'aimait pas être déçue, elle avait donc tout interet à éviter d'être responsable de mon échec.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pût marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Pudding. Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

Je déboula donc dans le chambre de Pudding en passant par la dimension miroir. Brulée s'attarda à mes côtés, curieuse de savoir ce que je voulais à Pudding. Je la laissa faire, j'aurais de toute façon dû cacher tout les miroirs pour l'en empêcher.

Et dieux sait que Pudding aimait les miroirs.

… _Charlotte Pudding_ , la 35e fille de Big mom et sûrement celle qui me ressemblait le plus.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aimais bien, cette notion était absente dans la famille Charlotte. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle possèdait un certain talent.

\- Sadie, ma chère sœur ! m'acceuilla Pudding. Que me vaut se plaisir ?

Sa voix était chaleureuse et son regard brillant, coomme si elle était réellement heureuse de me voir. Ce sont justement ses talents de comèdiene qui vont m'être utiles.

Comme d'habitude elle était accompagnée de ses deux homies : Nitro, une gelée bleue, et Rabian, un tapis. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle aimait s'entourer de ces deux choses là.

\- Une simple visite de courtoisie, répondis-je

Pudding se détourna de moi pourquoi continuer de se brosser les cheveux. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle surveillait mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je m'assis dans le sofa, prenant grand soin à accaparer le maximum de place pour dissuader Brulée ou les homies de Pudding de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je doute de toute façon qu'ils en auraient eu la moindre envie.

\- Tes talents de manipulatrice ne sont plus à prouver, dis-je. Quels hommes pourrait te résister ? Certainement pas un pirate, ou bien un prince, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Toujours en se brossant les cheveux, la jeune femme repris le même ton, avec une pointe d'ironie :

\- Tu n'as rien à m'envier en terme de manipulation, n'est-ce-pas… « Madame » ?

Je ne releva pas et continua d'un ton sérieux :

\- Mama m'a donné carte blanche Pudding.

La pirate posa sa brosse, jeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un coup de tête et se retourna finalement vers moi :

\- Une simple visite de courtoisie hein ? … Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement Sadie ?

\- Tu veux aller droit au but ? Dis je. Très bien, je veux que tu te maries avec Vinsmoke Sanji.

.

.

 _Ad vitam aeternam_

 _Pour la vie éternelle_


	2. Chapter 2

Vou-a-la un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai absolument AUCUNE inspiration pour mon petit message de début... mais est il vraiment indispensable ?

La réponse est non alors... place au chapitre !

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Ils sont toujours sur NorthBlue Madame. Officiellement Judge n'a que deux fils, mais il en aurait un troisième. Il se serait enfuit étant enfant.

\- Bon travail Danijel, dis-je,

L'homme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, faisant ondulée sa longue chevelure blanc creme :

\- Vous comptez rappeler son fils à un passé qu'il a fuit ? Et puis vous les tuerez et prendrez leur armée.

Son expression était comme à son habitude neutre mais je percevais néanmoins une pointe de désapprobation dans sa voix. Mon précieux garde du corps avait toujours conservé une certaine forme de bienveillance, et ce malgré toutes ces années passées avec une personne telle que moi.

\- Désaprouverais-tu ma façon de faire Danijel ? C'est vrai que tu as toujours porté une certaine affection pour la justice.

Et il est maintenant un pirate.

\- Vous êtes ma seule justice Madame. Je tuereais un village tout entier si vous m'en donniez l'ordre.

Je ne douté pas de la véracité de ses paroles : j'avais fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucune autre justice pour lui désormais.

Je posa ma main sur son épaule et plongea mon regard dans le sien :

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance Danijel.

Je souris sombrement et lui tendis un petit miroir de poche :

\- Brûlée à connecté trois miroirs entre eux, grâce à ça nous pourrons communiquer sans même passer par la dimension miroir.

Hochement de tête :

\- C'est une bonne idée Madame. Mais si j'en ai un et toi un autre, pour qui sera le troisième ?

Je ricanna :

\- Dis-moi Danijel : as-tu déjà entendu parler de la chirurgie de jouvence ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais comme à mon habitude je ne m'expliqua pas et changea de sujet :

\- Suis-moi. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Lui demander de me suivre était bien sur inutile, c'était devenu une habitude. Mon garde du corps marchait toujours à quelques centimètres derrière moi. Comme ma propre ombre.

J'arriva jusque dans ma chambre. Et m'écroula dans mon lit, au milieu d'une douzaine d'oreillers et d'homies peluches. Je jeta mes talons dans un coin de la pièce et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- _Mademoiselle Sadie, êtes vous fatiguée ?_

 _\- Mademoiselle Sadie, souhaitez vous dormir ? Doit on fermer les rideaux ?_

D'un geste colérique, je pris l'ours et le lapin en peluche qui m'avaient adressés la parole et les balança contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, homies !

Danijel me regarda d'un air neutre, sans pour autant me quitter du regard, comme s'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de me voir alongée dans mon lit à faire subir mes sauts d'humeur à des homies.

J'attrapa du bout des doigts le petit miroirs qui reposait sur ma table de chevet :

\- Brûlée ! Criais-je face à mon propre reflet.

Aucune réponse. Il ne me suffit que de quelques secondes pour m'impatienter :

\- Brûlée ! Réponds-moi ou Danijel vient lui même te trouver !

Mon reflet finit finalement par se changer en une image de ma soeur, exaspérée :

\- Inutile de me menacer de ton chevalier servant... que me veux-tu encore la 10e ?

\- Ou se trouve Bege?

La pirate me renseigna à contre-coeur avant d'aussitôt couper la liaison ; son reflet disparu. Je poussa un soupir et lâcha le miroir sur le sol où il se brisa. Je bondis hors de mon lit sans faire attention aux bouts de verres qui me coupaient, laissant des traces de sang sur le tapis.

Je me tourna ensuite vers Danijel :

\- Va le chercher, je vais prendre un bain en attendant.

\- Bien madame.

Sans même attendre qu'il quitte la pièce, je retira mes vêtements qui tombèrent au sol.

J'hôta rapidement les bouts de miroir de mes pieds et fis couler l'eau. Elle était chaude. Elle me brûlait mais c'était un sensation agréable, aussi paradoxal que cela ne puisse paraître.

Mon propre sang s'était mélangé à l'eau claire mais j'ignora ce détail. J'avais les nerfs en pelote, ma conversation avec Pudding m'avait irrité : "Tu n'as rien a m'envier en terme de manipulation, n'est ce pas… « Madame » ?"

J'avais très bien compris à quoi elle faisait référence.

Mes jouets étaient souvent critiqués dans ma famille. Non pas d'un point de vue morale, mais d'un point de vue pratique. Ils les jugeaient trop instables.

Mais c'était la meilleure utilisation possible pour mon fruit du démon. Je changeais une vie en un seul "memory memory".

À une époque j'avais eu beaucoup de jouets, je les remplacais par de nouveaux quand ils m'ennuyaient. Mais depuis quelques années, je n'en avais plus eu qu'un seul.

Et celui là ne m'ennuyais pas.

Ce n'était plus un simple jouet : c'était mon arme la plus puissante. Mon arme à moi.

\- Madame ?

On toqua à la porte.

Je soupira : Danijel était déjà de retour avec Bege.

Je lança un vague "entrez" depuis mon bain et entendis la porte s'ouvrir en chantant.

Capone Bege entra dans ma chambre, suivit de Danijel. Le mafieux patienta dans mon sofa en attendant que je les rejoigne. Je savais parfaitement qu'il detestait attendre mais il était trop intelligent pour le montrer.

Parfaitement. Bege était un homme intelligent.

Je finis par sortir de mon bain, jugeant qu'il n'était plus le temps de se détendre.

\- Vous devriez enfiler ça Madame, vous aller attraper froid.

Je saisi le peignoir que mon garde du corps me tendait et sortis finalement de mon bain pour m'asseoir face à Bege.

Celui-ci me salua d'un signe de tête faussement respectueux :

\- Warhead.

Bege était chargé des défenses du palais de Mama, mais il remplissait aussi d'autres rôles tels que messager ou assassin. Je ne lui avais jamais rien confié car j'utilisais mon propre réseau, mais j'allais faire une exception pour cette fois.

\- Bege, j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu devras te rendre à North blue.

Hochement de tête. Il me laissa continuer :

\- Je veux que tu ailles porter ce message à la famille Vinsmoke. À Judge directement. Danijel t'expliquera plus en détails de quoi il s'agit.

Nouvel hochement de tête. Il fixa mes pieds qui saignaient toujours et mes cheveux qui trempaient mon sofa. Puis il prit la parole :

\- Cette... requête aurait-elle un rapport avec la tea party à venir ?

À mon tour, je le dévisagea avec attention : son visage ne semblait trahir aucune émotion. Capone Bege soutint mon regard aussi longtemps que je le posa sur lui. Puis je m'en lassa et me mis à rire :

\- En effet ! Alors ne rate pas ta mission ou tu pourrais ne pas rester en vie jusqu'à la tea party !

Bege demeurait imperturbable tandis que je riais aux éclats. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais trouvé ça drôle.

Il finit par sortir de ma chambre après que Danijel lui ait expliqué davantage ce que j'attendais de lui, un message destiné à Vinsmoke Judge à la main.

Capone était vraiment un homme intelligent, J'ignorais cependant ce qu'il attendait de la tea party.

Quant à moi je ne bougea pas de mon canapé et observa le mur d'un face d'un air vide.

Danijel soupira et m'attrapa delicatement le pied droit :

\- Madame, vos humeurs sont aussi instables que le climat de Grand Line.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir brisé, aux traces de sang sur le tapis blanc, aux homies que j'avais jeté contre le mur et aux flaques d'eau que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

Danijel commenca à désinfecter mes plaies mais je retira d'un geste brusque mon pied de sa main :

\- Oublie ça. Le saignement s'arrêtera de lui même.

Il soupira de nouveau :

\- Laissez-moi au moins vous sécher les cheveux Madame, vous êtes trempée.

Je ne répondis pas mais le laissa faire. Au simple contact de sa main, mes cheveux séchèrent instantanément. À cause de son fruit du démon... son feu intérieur en quelque sorte.

Il saisit la brosse et me bossa les cheveux. Depuis que j'avais viré toutes mes servantes, Danijel devait tout faire lui même. Mais je n'acceptais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne s'occupe de moi. D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais sû aimer les homies, bien que j'ai grandis avec. Un fois encore il allait devoir remplacer le tapis : des taches de sang sur un tapis balnc ne partent jamais complétement.

Une fois que mes cheveux noirs furent parfaitement lisses, il me tendis le kimono luxueux et les bijoux que je mettais quand j'étais sur whole cake Island.

Je secoua la tête et pris un jean et un haut confortable :

\- Nous partons ce soir.

Mama aimait voit ses enfants bien habillés, mais tant que je n'étais pas là, je préfèrais porter des vêtements plus confortables.

Je retira mon peignoir sous le regard de Danijel et enfila rapidement mes vêtements.

\- Dois-je informer Big mom que vous comptez organiser le mariage de Sanji Vinsmoke et de Pudding ? Demanda le pirate

\- Non. Tant que ce n'est pas officialisé avec les Vinsmoke, ne lui en parle pas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils :

\- Bege va lui en parler.

\- c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai fait partir immediatement.

\- ... Et Brûlée ? Vous savez qu'elle aime vous espionner.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir :

\- Brûlée n'a jamais été un problème.

Contrairement à Mama, je n'aimais pas qu'on m'espionne, sauf si je l'appelais volontairement, Brûlée ne pouvait pas accéder aux miroirs de ma chambre que je protégeais sous une épaisse couche de haki.

Je sortis de ma chambre et désigna une des pièces d'échec de Mama du doigt :

\- Toi. Va prévenir Mama que je pars avec Danijel pour la journée.

Le pion s'exécuta sans discuter, un des point positif des homies.

Je sortis dehors et me tourna vers Danijel :

\- Vole jusqu'à Dressrosa.

Il hocha la tête et une épaisse fumée blanche entoura l'homme, je ne voyais plus que sa silhouette. Celle ci se déformant, jusqu'à ne plus paraître humaine. On reconnaissait une grande paire d'ailes de chauves-souris et une queue de reptile.

... ou une queue de dragon.

La fumée se dissipa pour me laisser admirer un immense dragon blanc nacré dont les écailles brillaient aux soleil. Magnifique, comme d'habitude.

L'animal posa son regard sur moi, ces deux yeux de serpent étaient d'un bleu polaire intense. Ils pouvaient paraître cruels, voir effrayant. Mais dès la première fois où j'avais vu Danijel user de son zoan mythique du dragon, j'avais voulu me l'approprier.

Et c'est ce que j'avais fait.

Les habitants du village s'écartèrent d'un pas en voyant Danijel. Ils avaient l'habitude mais pourtant ils conservaient toujours une certaine peur... pourtant les dragons étaient des créatures magnifiques, et j'avais le seul existant dans le monde en ma possession.

Son fruit du démon lui avait valu le surnom pas très original de "Draconis" il y a bien longtemps. Mais c'était un surnom depuis bien des années oublié...

\- Une fois à Dressrosa, reprend ta forme humaine, nous devons être le plus discret possible.

\- Les Mugiwaras ne doivent pas nous repérer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je souris : Danijel me connaissait bien trop.

Je grimpa sur le dos du dragon, ses écailles étaient chaudes mais assez peu pour que ça reste agréable.

Il étendit ses ailes et s'envola, renversant quelques passants au passage.

Je m'allongea, le regard perdu dans le vide : je n'avais rien à craindre, les dragons étaient doté d'un sens de l'orientation hors du commun et pouvaient retrouver leur chemin même sans log pose.

C'était idéal pour moi qui aimais entretenir des liens "privilégiés" avec toutes les puissances de Grand Line. Autrefois j'avais eu une alliance avec Doflamingo pour le commerce d'armes au royaume d'Isidur, "la cité d'Emeuraude". À l'époque, cette ville faisait la fierté de grand line et son commerce faisiat la richesse du governement. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus que des ruines.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, enveloppé par la chaleur des écailles de Danijel.

... j'étais bien contente que Doflamingo soit tombé, non seulement pour l'arrêt de production des smiles, mais surtout pour faire disparaître un vieux passé compromettant.

Sans m'en rendre compte je sombra dans le sommeil.

.

.

\- Madame ?

Je rouvris péniblement les yeux, encore à moitié endormie.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et l'on voyait les étoiles briller au loin. On avait dû voler pendant au moins 5h. Danijel devait être fatigué. Mais je voulais rentrer dans la nuit, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser à Dressrosa. Il ne dormira pas cette nuit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à Dressrosa Madame. J'ai repéré le Sunny, ils semblent tous endormis. Ils doivent être épuisés et potentiellement mal en point suite à leur victoire contre Doflamingo.

\- Bien, dis je. Poses-toi sur l'île d'à côté, on ne doit pas nous repérer.

Danijel s'exécuta et repris sa forme humaine, qui malgré son air elfique avec des traits fins et de longs cheveux blonds, était beaucoup moins tape à l'oeil.

Je regarda le navire pirate de Monkey D Luffy, le Sunny, c'était un bateau plutôt excentrique, mais rien comparé au navire chantant de mama.

Les pirates dormaient tranquillement à quelques mètres de là sans se douter qu'un serpent allait bientôt pénétrer leur demeure.

\- Sadie ? Nee, nee, c'est toi Sadie ?

Je me retourna pour face à l'homme m'avait interpellé.

Je le reconnu sans trop de difficultés. Non pas que cet homme soit d'une importance folle, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas pu oublier ses manières et son apparence dégoutante.

Il s'agissait d'un des hommes de Doflamingo avec qui j'avais fait une alliance il y a des années. Mais ça ne justifiait par qu'il m'interpelle comme si nous étions des amis. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de lui parler.

\- Trebol. Tu sembles en mauvais état.

En effet, le mucus qui le recouvrait habituellement avait disparu pour laisser place à un petit homme chétif, la poitrine entourée de bandages ensanglantés.

Le pirate vira au rouge, comme si la colère de sa défaite le prenait à la gorge. Sans même chercher à cacher sa rage, il fulmina :

\- Ce gamin ! Il se croit tout permis ! Mais il nous doit tout ! Joker avait de grands projets pour lui, mais il est partit avec Corazon et...

\- ... et il t'a vaincu, l'interrompis-je sans dissimuler mon ennui.

Conscient que Trebol ne représentait aucun danger, Danijel avait rengainé son épée aussi vite qu'il l'avait sortit de son fourreau.

Trebol avait dû se cacher dans la forêt suite à la chute de Doflamingo, cherchant a échapper aux marines ou bien à certaines de leurs autres victimes qui pourraient avoir des idées vengeresses.

Sans Doflamingo, cet homme n'était plus rien.

Comme pour me donner raison, il s'approcha de moi. Bien trop près et me supplia :

\- Neeee, Sadie. Les marines ont emmené Joker, si tu le libère, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de laisser Dressrosa à l'équipage de Big Mom. On avait fait du bon travail au royaume d'Isidur, rien ne nous empêche de recommencer sur d'autres îles !

Je me figea en entendant "Isidur". Cet imbécile ne savait donc pas tenir sa langue ! Je jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil à Danijel qui avait blemit d'un coup, mais ne dit rien.

Mais je ne laisserais certainement pas ce misérable larbin de Joker me destabiliser. Je répondu d'un ton neutre :

\- Joker n'a plus rien à m'offrir. Au mieux il finira à Imoel Down... ou dans le pire des cas Kaido lui réglera son compte. Après tout son unique valeur était de produire des smiles...

La pointe de méchanceté visible dans ma voix dissuada Trebol de poursuivre la discution. Il repartit hâtivement comme un chien blessé, boitant d'une jambe et se tenant le ventre que sa blessure faisait sûrement encore souffrir.

Je le regarda partir avec une grimace de dégoût. Je me tourna vers le Sunny après avoir jeté un regard furtif vers Danijel : la mention d'Isidur sembla l'avoir interpellé, mais il savait bien le cacher.

\- Attends moi là, ordonnais-je

\- Vous êtes sûre madame... c'est un homme dangereux.

Sans répondre, je me dirigea vers le Sunny.

Le plus discrètement possible, je m'introduis sur le pont du Sunny. Personne ne semblait monter la garde. J'entendis des ronflements provenir d'au dessus de ma tête. Je leva les yeux : des cheveux verts, trois katanas à la ceinture... Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates. Il dormait sur la vigie, je ne pense pas qu'il risque de se reveilller de si tot.

j'ouvris la porte d'entrée qui grinça légèrement. Aprés avoir hasardée quelques temps, je finis par arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Trafalgar Law.

La piéce était sombre mais j'y voyais suffisament pour distinguer la silhouette d'un homme allongé dans un grand lit, les yeux fermés.

Je m'approcha du pirate tout en gardant une certaine distance.

Sans prendre la peine de murmurer, je dis :

\- Nous savons tous deux, chirurgien de la mort, que tu es aussi eveillé que moi.

L'homme ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et sortit de son lit pour me faire face. La première chose qui me frappa furent les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux gris. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés mais son regard semblaient plus noir et plus reveillé que jamais... _insomniac hein ?_

D'une voix grave, comme s'il m'imaginait déjà morte, il dit :

\- Sadie Charlotte, surnommée "Warhead", 10e fille de l'empereur pirate Big mom. Tu sembles t'arranger pour que ton existence soit inconnue de la Marine, tu n'as donc aucune prime à ce jour...

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur mes lévres : pour un homme haissant le Joker, il savait beaucoup de choses sur le coté sombre du commerce de Grand Line.

\- ... que me veux-tu ?

.

.

Homo homini lupus

L'homme est un loup pour l'Homme.


	3. Chapter 3

Partagée entre mon rush infernal pré-japan expo et mon bac de français... Je suis bien contente d'avoir écrit ce chapitre à l'avance !

Je vais donc vous laisser le lire avant de repartir dans Baudelaire et mes cosplays !

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda Trafalgar Law

Je ne répondis pas et l'on se jaugea l'un et l'autre. Je surveillais du coup d'oeil son épée qu'il semblait sur le point de dégainer. Il semblait néanmoins plutôt calme, comme s'il avait l'habitude qu'une pirate ayant une sacrée réputation dans le milieu de la pègre ne s'infiltre dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

Je remarqua qu'il regardait aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'autre sortir de l'ombre :

\- Ton protecteur n'est pas avec toi Warhead ?

Puis avec un sourire ironique, il ajouta :

\- ... On raconte que c'est un dragon.

Je vois. Il est du genre à écouter les rumeurs.

\- Et toi ? Ton ourson parlant n'est pas là ? Répondis-je

Sans me gêner, je contourna le pirate pour m'asseoir sur son lit, aussi à l'aise que dans ma propre chambre :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es bien plus fort que moi.

Trafalgar Law se retourna pour me regarder de haut :

\- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser que la seule raison pour se méfier d'une femme est sa force physique... Les femmes sont souvent particulièrement sournoises.

Le pirate esquissa un petit sourire. Provocateur et un peu macho peut être. Cet homme me plaisait décidemment de plus en plus. J'allais me faire un plaisir de jouer avec.

\- Lequel de nous deux est sournois d'après toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter déblatérer tes inepties répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

Je ricanna :

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore menottée et entourée de l'équipage complet des Mugiwaras ?

Trafalgar Law retrouva son étrange sourire, qui ne semblait pas le quitter bien longtemps et plissa les yeux, provocateur :

\- Et bien assures-toi que ce que tu ais à me dire en vaille la peine, il se pourrait bien que je ne reste pas aussi clément bien longtemps...

Je lui rendis son sourire : Bingo !

\- Je vais donc devoir aller droit au but ? Et bien je t'offre la place d'empereur pirate.

Malgré l'offre que je venais de lui faire, il ne trahit pas le moindre spasme de surprise et au contraire feignit l'ironie ;

\- tu "m'offres" ? Dois-je vraiment croire que Big mom est décidée à me faire un tel cadeau par simple générosité ?

\- Non en effet, répondis je. Mama a beaucoup de qualités... mais la générosité n'en fait définitivement pas partie.

J'attrapa nonchalamment un des livres soigneusement posés sur le bureau parmit tant d'autres. Tous impécablement rangés, comme sa chambre. Il m'avait suffit d'une regard pour constater que Trafalgar Law était une homme soigné et méticuleux. Je feuilleta le livre comme si de rien n'était ; c'était un livre de médecine, le pirate y avait écrit quelques annotations. Son écrire étant microscopique et illisible - étrange pour une homme aussi soigné - je ne m'y attarda pas.

\- Tu sais ce que je préfére chez les rookis ? Dis-je. Ils sont toujours si téméraires... dès leur entrée sur le Shin Sekai, ils pensent pouvoir faire tomber l'un des empereurs. Je ne compte plus le nombre de pirates qui sont tombés face aux généraux sucrés de Mama...

Je referma le livre d'un coup sec et regarda mon interlocuteur d'un air faussement détaché :

\- Mais tu as du potentiel chirurgien de la mort, il serait domage de voir kaido te réduire en bouilli. Je te propose donc une alliance pour le vaincre.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu me proposer ette alliance sachant que tu perds ton temps ? J'ai déjà formé une alliance avec Monkey D Luffy.

J'haussa une sourcil, septique :

\- Tu ne vaincras jamais Kaido avec un pirate aussi instable que Mugiwara. Les pirates de Big mom sont ennemis de Kaido depuis des années, tu peux me croire sur parole : tu n'as aucune chance de le vaincre sans notre aide.

Ce dernière fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il semblait entrevoir une façon différente de vaincre Kaido qu'avec l'aide de Mugiwara. Et bien qu'ayant triomphé de Doflamingo avec Mondey D luffy, il aurait dû lui aussi se rendre compte que Luffy était un pirate très instable : on ne peut pas vaincre un empereur sans être prêt à faire des sacrifices.

Hors Mugiwara semblait s'acharner à l'idée de pouvoir sauver tout le monde... Enfin, le Nouveau Monde va se charger lui même de sa désillusion. Trafalgar Law n'était pas in idiot, il n'ignorera pas une possible alliance avec un empereur, surtout pour prendre la place de Kaido.

\- Et qu'attendriez vous de moi si j'acceptais une alliance ? Demandais le pirate

\- Tu devras juste nous livrer deux choses : Vinsmoke Sanji et Ceasar.

... Et en plus de ça, l'avoir dans nos rangs nous permettra de surveiller de plus près Luffy, qui avait délibérément provoqué mère. Elle sera très heureuse de savoir que j'allais "emprunter" l'un de leur membre d'équipage.

Law ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je le coupa et lui tendis un petit miroir :

\- Réfléchis-y. Ce miroir nous permettra de communiquer. Je sortis mon propre miroir de ma poche : Ces deux miroirs sont liés.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui dire que Danijel en possédait un aussi.

J'avais déjà pris un risque en lui dévoilant que l'équipage de Big Mom cherchait a mettre la main sur Vinsmoke Sanji et Ceasar, mais je pariais sur un accord de sa part.

Trafalgar ne semblait pas avoir apprécié d'être ainsi coupé mais ne dit rien, pris le miroir, et me regarda sortir de la pièce.

Je quitta le Sunny et rejoignit Danijel.

Je le retrouva sur l'île, à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé. Avec le recul, je m'étais demandé si ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul aussi proche de Trebol. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas cherché a l'interroger sur Isidur... Il n'y a donc rien qui pourrait le mener à douter de moi ? C'était vraiment mon meilleur chef d'oeuvre.

\- C'est rare que vous ne me permettiez pas de venir avec vous pour des négociations madame, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je préférais qu'il ne se sente pas menacé, mentis-je

\- Il aurait très bien pû vous tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire... J'aurais alors été obligé de le tuer à son tour.

Je détailla son visage du regard : c'était toujours impressionnant la façon dont il parlait, comme s'il ne doutait jamais de lui. Comme si tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche étaient des règles absolues que nul ne pourrait rompre.

Pour cette raison certains le considéraient comme une armure vide : un soldat qui vivait pour tuer mes ennemis. Mais moi j'aimais cette façon de parler, je la trouvait rassurante. Il était sincère, contrairement à toutes les personnes qui m'avaient entourés depuis ma naissance. Contrairement à moi.

Danijel ne vivait pas pour tuer mes ennemis. Danijel vivait pour moi, et ça faisait la différence.

\- Rentrons.

Danijel se retransforma en un magnifique dragon blanc et s'envola vers Whole Cake. Je repensa à mes plans, les poffinants dans les moindres détails. Tout dépendrait de la réponse de deux hommes, que je devrais recevoir dans la semaine : celle de Vinsmoke Judge et celle de Trafalgar Law.

Le trajet fut long, surtout que je ne dormis pas cette fois, bien qu'on soit en pleine nuit.

Mais, plongée dans mes pensées, le temps passa tout de même rapidement. Et je pû apercevoir Whole Cake Island en même temps que les premiers chants du soleil de Totland.

Danijel me déposa sur mon balcon et rapetissit, ses écailles blanches s'allongèrent pour devenir de longs cheveux blancs, ses ailes devirent des bras et il reprit forme humaine.

Je remarqua quil avait l'air fatigué. Il n'avait pas de cernes ; il n'en avait jamais ; mais son teint paraissait plus terne et le haki qu'il dégageait avait faiblit.

La différence était minime, mais je la remarquait toujours.

Cependant, sur Whole Cake, il y avait une règle : on ne dort pas la journée.

Danijel le savait, il ne s'attendait donc pas à se reposer avant ce soir.

\- Suis-moi, lui dis-je. Voyons voir où en sont mes petites affaires...

"Ouvres-toi" dis-je d'un ton sec à la porte qui coulissa en chantant.

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle Sadie !_

Les tulipes du jardin furent les premières à m'apercevoir.

 _\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle !_

Puis ce fut au tour des roses.

J'ignora soigneusement chacune d'elles, comme à mon habitude. Contrairement à Danijel qui les salua poliment.

Je leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant glousser : les fleurs etaient les seules qui aimaient Danijel. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il ne les ignorait ou ne les pietinait jamais. Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'elles se comportaient comme des gamines de 14 ans devant un bel homme.

Ce qui ne serant pas étonnant étant donné que mama a arraché les âmes des enfants d'un orphelinat avant des les piéger dans ces fleurs.

Je me rendis aux quartiers responsables de la sécurité et demanda à voir Bege. Je l'avais envoyé voir les Vinsmokes hier, mais il devrait déjà être rentré. Je lui avais précisé que j'étais pressée.

En effet, il était déjà rentré. Capone Bege était toujours irréprochable dans son boulot.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Warhead, dit l'homme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu sais bien mentir, lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est un honneur de recevoir un tel compliment d'une professionnelle.

J'haussa un sourcil devant son air faussement humble mais ne perdis pas mon temps à lui répondre et préféra entrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Le pirate me tendit une lettre avec le blason des Vinsmokes.

Je la déplia délicatement et la lue rapidement avant de la tendre à Danijel qui la brûla entre ses mains.

Je n'aimais pas la paperasse.

Je me tourna vers Danijel :

\- Il va falloir que j'aille parler à Mama.

Il hocha la tête:

\- Bien madame.

Je quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Bege et me dirigea vers la chambre de Mama.

Danijel me suivit de près et la porte de sa chambre coulissa après avoir annoncé mon arrivée à mama.

\- Sadie, ma chérie ! S'exclama celle-ci

Elle avait beau avoir un sourire ravi, ses yeux demeurait cruels... Ils ne s'attendrissaient que pour des friandises, mais jamais pour ses enfants.

Son haki était écrasant et son soleil plus aveuglant que jamais. Je remarqua que Pudding était assise à côté d'elle. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise ; se tenir au plus près du pouvoir.

Pudding et moi étions les filles préférées de Big mom, nos manières de penser étaient très similaires. Si je ne me méfiais pas de toute ma famille, j'aurais peut être même pû l'apprécier.

Je m'assis sur un canapé devant mama, laissant Danijel s'adosser dans l'ombre du mur.

\- Mère, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Les yeux de Big mom se mirent à briller : elle avait toujours adoré les surprises.

\- ... Les Vinsmokes ont acceptés de marier leur fils Sanji avec Pudding, annonçais-je. Et qui dit mariage dit...

\- TEA PARTY ! me coupa Big mom

Elle se leva en hurlant d'un rire qui montait jusqu'aux cieux. Tandis que le soleil fredonnait "wedding cake, wedding cake..."

Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, il n'y a rien que mama n'aime plus que les mariages et les tea party.

Mama finit par se rasseoir et redirigea son regard sur moi avant de dire d'un air à la fois candide et cruel :

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma fille !

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous décevoir après que vous m'ayez donné carte blanche mère.

Elle se remit à rire et je dû à nouveau attendre qu'elle se calme avant de pouvoir continuer :

\- Bien sûr, la famille Vinsmoke ne nous sera d'aucune utilité une fois le mariage terminé, dis je calmement.

Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la technologie avancé des Vinsmokes et notamment de leurs techniques de clonage. Une telle armée nous sera d'une grande utilité pour vaincre Kaido.

Le sourire cruel de mama s'élargit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, leur vie s'arrêtera au moment où le prêtre les proclamera mari et femme.

Je ne pû retenir moi aussi un sourire : les mariages dans la famille Charlotte étaient toujours très intéressants. Mes frères et soeurs aimaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à Pudding qui souriait elle aussi. Nos regards se croisèrent et nos sourires s'élargirent encore plus.

\- Amenez-moi Bege, dit mama à une piece d'échec. Il sera chargé de la sécurité du mariage.

Je rompis l'échange de regard avec Pudding pour me tourner vers mama :

\- Bege ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas confier cette tâche aux généraux sucrés ?

\- Non, les généraux sucrés assisteront au mariage. Au cas où ça tourne mal.

Je n'avais rien à y redire, Bege était un homme compétant.

\- D'autant plus que Katakuri revient de Zoo dans quelques jours.

Je fronça les sourcils : Katakuri ?

Il était parti rallier les minks à notre équipage. Et il avait presque réussi mais Kaido avait attaqué Zoo et avait détruit l'île. Puis après avoir appris que Doflamingo avait été vaincu et donc que l'usine de Smiles avait été détruite, Mama s'était désintéressée des minks, jugeant que récupérer Ceasear et l'armée des Vinsmoke que je lui proposais était plus intéressant.

\- Comme d'habitude la force de mon frère pourra s'avérer utile, dis-je

Katakuri était l'enfant préfèré de Big mom et aussi le plus puissant. Contrairement à moi qui préférais rester inconnue de la Marine, il avait une prime énorme et était très recherché des autorités.

... En clair, il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté.

Je quitta finalement la chambre de ma mère suivit de Danijel.

Je fis à peine quelque pas dans les couloirs du château que j'entendis le rire caractéristique de ma soeur:

\- Ui ui ui !

Je soupira, blasée :

\- Brûlée, sans surprise...

La 8e fille de Big mom se rapprocha de moi avec un sourite narquois, montrant qu'elle avait tout écouté comme d'habitude.

\- Un mariage ? Une tea party ? Ui ui ui

\- Que veux-tu Brûlée ? La coupais-je, exaspérée.

Son horrible rire retentit à nouveau, Brûlée pouvait être utile, mais elle avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de me faire perdre mon temps.

\- Je me disais juste qu'une tea party était l'occasion parfaite pour les dieux de descendre de Marie Joa... N'est-ce pas la 10e ?

Et sans un mot de plus, elle repartit d'où elle était venue, tout en riant, égale à elle-même.

Je serra les dents : je devais avoir cette armée si je voulais rester libre.

.

.

Qui facit per aluim facit per se

Qui fait agir autrui agit par soi-même


	4. Chapter 4

La JE c'est fini... je veux y retourner ! Même si c'etait plus que crevant... JE M'EN FICHE, JE VEUX Y RETOURNER !

... enfin bref... bonne lecture ?

C'est mieux comme intro ça nan ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mon sourire avait grandit au fur et à mesure de la conversation

"J'accepte ton marché" avait dit Trafalgar Law

"Vinsmoke Sanji et Ceasar contre le titre d'empereur pirate... Tu es un ambitieux chirurgien de la mort. Tu vivras longtemps" avais-je répondu.

Même un fois son reflet disparu du miroir, je souriais encore.

Law et l'équipage des Mugiwara étaient en route vers Zoo, où l'attendait son equipage et son célèbre ourson parlant. Mama aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir : après tout, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, il s'agissait d'un ours polaire qui faisait du Kung fu en combinaison orange.

Je ricanna à cette idée et la porte de ma chambre me devisagea.

Nous avions convenu d'un point de rendez vous pour que Trafalgar Law nous livre Ceasar et Sanji. Je ne lui avais cependant pas dit que Kaido avait saccagé l'île des Minks... Son équipage pourrait être tout aussi mort que les Minks. Mais ce n'était pas mon problème.

J'attrapa la fleur délicatement posée sur ma table de chevet : _agrostemma githago._ Cette fleur était ma préférée.

Danijel en posait tous les matins une sur ma table de chevet pour que je la trouve à mon reveil. C'était difficile à trouver sur Totland, mais il faisait toutjours attention à ce que ce ne soit pas un homie.

Je n'aimais pas les homies et il le savait bien.

J'approcha mon visage de la fleur, l'enffouissant presque dans ses pétales et en respira avidemment le parfum. Acide. C'était une fleur vénéneuse : mortelle si on avait le malheur d'en ingérer.

Je chantonna en enlevant les pétales un par un.

\- Vous semblez de bonne humeur madame.

Je tourna à peine la tête vers le nouveau venu pour dire d'un ton sec :

\- Danijel. Nous partirons pour Rubus fruticosus cette après-midi.

Puis je me retourna vers ma fleur, une vieille chanson toujours pendue aux lèvres.

\- Rubus Fruticosus ? L'île des ronces ?

\- Oui, oui c'est ça, répondis-je distraitement.

Cette île était à mi-chemin entre Zoo et Totland, elle était parfaite pour un lieu d'échange. Parfaite à ceci près qu'elle faisait partie de l'une des îles de Kaido.

J'avais omis de préciser ce détail à Trafalgar Law.

Heureusement, si il a de problème avec Kaido, les pirates de Big mom seront là pour le protéger aussi longtemps que durera notre alliance.

Quant à Mugiwara...

Je ricanna à nouveau et la porte de la chambre me dévisagea encore. Comme un étrange rituel qui se répétait.

\- Madame, dit Danijel d'un air grave.

Je jeta la fleur désormais sans pétale sur le sol. Elle ne m'amusait plus.

Le ton si serieux de Danijel contrastait trop avec mon humeur fébrile.

Je soupira donc, consentant à l'écouter parler de ces choses sérieuses qu'il aimait tant.

Je fis un signe de main agacé pour l'enjoindre à parler :

\- Trajan a offert un poneyglyphe à Big mom.

Boum. La lumière éclatante qui semblait éclairer ma journée s'éteignit tout à coup.

La lueur de peur dans mes yeux fut presque imperceptible. Si rapide.

Il suffisait de cligner des yeux pour les rouvrir sur un visage confiant.

Peut-être échappa-t-elle à Danijel, mais je me maudis de toujours me laisser ainsi déstabiliser.

\- Et alors ? Dis-je d'un ton indifférent. Que veux-tu que Big mom fasse d'un de ces cailloux ? Pudding n'est pas prête d'éveiller son troisième oeil.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à conserver son air impassible quand il s'agissait de Trajan. Les deux hommes se détestaient.

Après tout ils se battaient pour la même chose.

\- Big mom semblait pourtant ravie... Trajan semble avoir beaucoup de choses à lui offrir...

Je força un rire sarcastique à s'échapper de ma bouche :

\- Pourquoi s'embarasser d'un de ces rochers quand je lui offre une armée ?

Danijel semblait sur le point d'émettre des inquiétudes mais je lui en dissuade d'un regard.

Il inclina la tête, répondant à mon ordre muet. Quant à moi, j'attrapa un bout de papier et une plume et le plia soigneusement après y avoir griffonné quelques mots.

Je sortis de ma chambre, Danijel sur mes talons et tendis la feuille de papier à une pièce d'échecs qui passait la :

\- Assure toi que mama lise bien ce message, ordonnais-je.

Je sortis dans le village de Toutago, déjà entièrement reconstruit depuis la dernière fois que mama s'était déchaînée. Autrement dit, il y a trois jours.

Les habitants s'écarterent nettement de moi et surtout de Danijel en nous apercevant.

C'était sage, même si Danijel ne tuerait pas inutilement des habitants en les écrasant en se transformant en dragon. Il n'avait jamais aimé les morts inutiles.

Moi je m'en fichais. Mais je ne tuais pas pour le plaisir comme certains de mes frères et soeurs.

\- Les maisons en pains d'épices sont aussi facile à détruire qu'à redresser, fit remarquer Danijel.

Je brisa un bout de toit en chocolat d'une vielle dame et le porta à ma bouche du bout des doigts :

\- N'est ce pas aussi le cas pour les hommes ? Dis-je

Je cassa le chocolat noir entre mes dents.

... Je ne tuais pas pour mon plaisir mais pour celui de ma mère.

Comme d'habitude, je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer le reflets des écailles blanches de Danijel sous sa forme de dragon. Elles brillaient au soleil comme des étoiles.

Je monta finalement sur son dos et il s'envola majestueusement, provoquant un souffle d'air puissant au décollage.

Il volait généralement dans des altitudes assez basses. Ça me permettait de pouvoir voir le paysage défiler sous mes yeux et reconnaître les îles de Grand Line, que j'avais toutes mémorisées sans exception.

\- Trafalgar Law nous attend sur la côte est de L'île aux ronces à 13h, dis-je à Danijel

Il était 9h46.

Je souris : j'avais hâte de ramener ces présents à mère. Elle allait être fière de moi.

Abritée sous mon ombrelle, le soleil parvenait tout de même à atteindre ma peau. Je prenais toujours une ombrelle quand je me déplaçais : le soleil était toujours plus violent en altitude et j'avais une peau claire très vulnérable aux UV.

Je jeta un regard noir à l'astre, mon animosité ne l'atteindrait cependant pas.

On arriva à 13h précise.

Trafalgar Law nous attendait déjà.

Un bon point : les retardataires m'irritaient.

Mais ce qui m'irritait surtout ce sont les fausses promesse.

Danijel se posa face au pirate qui était venu seul avec Ceasar. Il avait pu partir loin des Mugiwaras sans se faire remarquer. J'avais cependant aperçu le Sunny amarré sur la côté nord de l'île. Ils avaient dû aller se promener paisiblement en ville pendant que leur allié les trahissait.

Je replia mon ombrelle tandis que Danijel reprenait forme humaine sous les yeux de Trafalgar Law qui nous regardait attentivement.

En apercevant Danijel, il ouvrit grand les yeux surpris :

\- Draconis ?!

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et m'avanca vers lui, menaçante:

\- Où est le Vinsmoke ? Je ne vois que Ceasar.

Le chirurgien reporta son regard sur moi et me lança un étrange cube. Je l'attrapa au vol les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Voici le coeur de Ceasar... m'interrompit il

Je l'écrasa sans ménagement dans ma main et entendis le scientifique hurler plus loin.

\- ... pour le dissuader de tenter quelque chose.

Law affichait un petit sourire amusé en voyant Ceasar se tortiller tel un ver.

\- espèce de sorcière ! Hurla le scientifique

Je lui lança un regard ennuyé : j'allais devoir le bâillonner pour le retour.

Le regard que je lança à Trafalgar Law était en revanche nettement plus intéressé :

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, dis je, tu arrache le coeur de tes victimes...

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et un étrange sourire s'inscrit lentement sur son visage :

\- J'aime jouer avec le coeur des gens.

Ses yeux gris me disaient qu'il aimait s'amuser de tout. Et plus particulièrement de ce que d'autres jugeaient indécent.

Il n'aimait par rentrer dans les petites cases si joliment organisée de la société...

... Enfin n'est-ce pas le propre des pirates ?

\- C'est assez archaïque, intervins Danijel

Nos regards se séparèrent : Danijel n'aimait pas Trafalgar Law. Sûrement parce que je trouvais que c'était un homme intéressant.

Je confia le coeur de Ceasar et Danijel sans pour autant lâcher mon regard du Chirurgien de la mort :

\- Et Sanji Vinsmoke ?

\- Demain.

J'haussa un sourcil :

\- Demain ? Il était pourtant convenu que tu nous le remettrais aujourd'hui.

Je fronça les sourcils : à quoi jouait il ? Je détestait qu'on change les termes d'un accord. Il avait dit le Vinsmoke et Ceasar aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai pas pu emmener Sanji avec moi. Nous sommes en route vers Zoo où je retrouverais mon équipage. Je te le remettrais demain à la prochaine île que nous croiseront.

Il n'a "pas pu" ? À quoi jouait il ? Il s'imaginait qu'une alliance avec Big Mom était un jeu du même calibre que celle avec Mugiwara ? Qu'il pouvait décider lui même d'en modifier les règles ?

Mère n'allait pas être contente.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui reprocher sa légèreté mais je fut coupée par un hurlement terrifiant qui semblait se rapprocher de nous.

Danijel sortit son épée de son fourreau et l'on échangea un regard : des hommes de Kaido?

\- Luffy, dis Trafalgar Law

\- Hein ?

Le hurlement se rapprochant de plus en plus, je distingua finalement ce que l'ennemi disait :

\- TRAAAO !

Il semblait hurler à pleins poumons. Ils ont du découvrir que Law les avait trahit pensais-je. Je me tourna vers Trafalgar Law qui me dis d'un air parfaitement calme :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Luffy crie juste très souvent.

Je fis surprise de sa réponse mais je me contenta d'hocher rapidement la tête :

\- Demain. Même heure.

Et je disparu dans la forêt avant que Mugiwara n'arrive et ne nous voit.

Danijel fouilla dans son sac pour trouver de quoi bâillonner Ceasar qui ne cessait de nous menacer de je ne sais quoi. Je ne l'écoutais pas mais ce bruit était désagréable à mes oreilles.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Danijel me porta dans ses bras et sauta à quelques mètres du sol.

Je regarda l'endroit où j'avais il y a quelques secondes, désormais recouvert de flèches.

Des hommes de Kaido.

Danijel me déposa délicatement au sol, à l'abris des flèches des pirates. Il balança Ceasar, qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule, au sol. En voyant les pirates qui nous attaquaient, celui-ci se mit à hurler qu'il allait mourir, être mangé vivant ou être torturé.

Sans même que je n'ai besoin de lui dire, Danijel l'assoma et il s'écrasa au sol, bien plus silencieux maintenant.

Je jeta un regard à Danijel puis aux pirates de Kaido :

\- ils sont anormalement nombreux.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête et dégaina son épée. Il me mit à l'abris derrière lui :

\- Aucun d'eux ne semblent représenter de menace sérieuse. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ils étaient une trentaine au total. Tous aussi répugnant les uns que les autres, comme tout sous-fifre de Kaido qui se respecte.

Ils fixèrent tous leur regards sur moi : j'étais aussi connue que crainte dans l'équipage de Kaido. J'avais ma petite réputation dans la pègre de Grand Line et j'étais détestée de tous les hommes de Kaido. J'avais démantelée certains de leur trafic d'armes, volé leur fournisseurs et même organisée l'assassinat de l'un de leur généraux.

\- Warhead, Kaido veut ta mort ! Tu as eu tort de s'aventurer loin des territoires de Big mom !

Je ricanna : moi je savais déjà comment ces hommes allaient finir.

Un petit indice : c'est le genre de spectacle que Trafalgar Law aurait adoré.

Danijel fonça vers eux, son épée prête à tuer tous ceux qui feraient l'erreur de s'en prendre à moi.

D'un large coup de sa lame, il en élimina deux. Puis il récouvrit son arme de flamme blanches étincelantes, mais surtout brulantes.

Le métal en feu mordait les corps de mes ennemis qui s'effondraient les uns après les autres sans avoir le temps de laisser échapper un dernier son.

Pour empêcher les derniers de s'enfuir, il les enferma au milieu d'une arène de flammes blanches. Puis le cercle se rétrècissait en même temps que le nombre d'adversaires encore debout.

Alors qu'il n'en restait qu'un je leva la main et dit "stop" d'un ton ferme. Danijel s'immobilisa immediatement, son épée à quelque centimètre de la gorge du pirate.

Effrayé, le pirate regarda ses compagnons à terre autour de lui. Il leva les deux bras en signe de rédition et le visage trempé de larmes, supplia :

\- Je-je vous en supplie, je n'ai que 18 ans !

Je m'approcha de lui et dis d'un ton sévère :

\- Tu es membre de l'équipage d'un Yonko. Assume tes choix et rend lui honneur.

Je m'agenouilla devant lui :

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous aussi nombreux ? Quel est votre but ?

Le gamin déglutit difficilement et sembla reprendre un brin de courage inopiné :

\- Je-je ne vous dirais rien !

Prenant une mine exagérément ennuyée, je me tourna vers Danijel dont l'épée était toujours pointée contre sa gorge :

\- Tu l'as entendu ? Vas-y.

Alors qu'il allait achever le pirate, celui-ci ferma les yeux et hurla :

\- NON PITIÉ ! JE DIRAIS TOUT !

Je leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur mon visage : trop facile.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- N-Nous allionz rejoindre d'autre hommes de Kaido pour tuer Doflamingo pendant qu'il était tr-transferé à Impel down par la Marine... pitié c'est tout ce que je sais !

Je me rappelle que Trebol m'avait dit que Doflamingo avait été capturé par la Marine à Dressrosa. Je doute cependant qu'il n'atteigne un jour Impel Down. Kaido ne le permettra pas.

Danijel rangea son épée. Le pirate s'enfuit aussitôt sans demander son reste.

Danijel m'interrogea du regard : devrait-il le tuer ?

J'haussa les épaules :

\- Laisse-le. Il nous a dit ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir... et puis je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard.

.

.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, SUR WHOLE CAKE :

Big mom parcourus à nouveau le message des yeux : "Je serais de retour avec Vinsmoke Sanji et Ceasar Clown". Nul besoin de signature pour qu'elle comprenne que l'auteur de ce mot était sa 10e fille.

L'empereur pirate fit retentir son rire démant dans tous le palais : la tea party approchait.

... Elle promettait d'être grandiose.

.

.

Alea jacta es

Le sort en est jeté


	5. Chapter 5

SALUT SALUT LA COMPAGNIE !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre !

J'essaierais d'écrire quelque chapitres en avance car je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire du mois d'aout vu que je serais en vacances... mais je ne vous promets rien !

.

.

* * *

.

.

J'inclina la tête devant mère, Ceasar Clown enchaîné et bâillonné à mes pieds.

Mama dévisagea à peine Ceasar avant de poser la question redoutée :

\- Et le Vinsmoke ?

J'inclina la tête plus bas encore, ne voyant plus que mes pieds. Je releva cependant la tête quand j'entendis un papier se poser sur le sol. Je le ramassa lentement, comme s'il sagissait d'un bombe et le déplia : "je serais de retour avec Vinsmoke Sanji et Ceasar Clown".

Je reconnu le papier que j'avais moi-même écrit à mère. Je le replia soigneusement avant de le déchirer brutalement. Je releva la tête vers Big mom et dis d'un ton parfaitement calme :

\- Je vous amenerais le Vinsmoke demain mère.

Je jeta les bouts de papier dechirés et les regarda lentement tomber sur le sol.

\- Trafalgar Law a légèrement changé la date à laquelle il nous remettrait Sanji. Mais ce n'est pas un soucis, rassurez-vous.

\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas faire une alliance avec un simple rooki, dit Big mom. Ils sont toujours si instables !

Je dissimula un ricannement : instables ? De qui pensait elle que j'étais la fille ?

\- Les rookis de cette génération sont particulièrement puissants... Bege n'est il pas l'un de vos meilleurs hommes ?

D'un geste de la main, elle engloutit une dizaine de cupcakes. Sans même avoir avaler, elle dit :

\- Et que lui as-tu promis en échange de Ceasar et du gamin ?

Je me releva et m'approcha de Mama, j'aimais m'approprier l'espace quand je parlais. Je remarqua que Pudding était encore et toujours assise aux cotés de Mama. Nous étions ses filles préférées, nous nous devions d'être toujours là : une actrice ne quitte jamais la scène.

\- Je lui ait promis le titre d'empereur. Il prendra la place de Kaido.

Un lourd silence acceuillit mes paroles. Mama arrêta de manger et la tarte qu'elle tenait dans les mains s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit strident. Même les homies s'étaient tuent pour écouter.

Tous attendaient la réaction de Mama : avais-je perdue la tête ? Pourquoi donner un tel titre à un gamin ? Se demandaient ils sûrement.

Et en effet, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle explosa de rire.

Comme répondant à son signal, l'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit instantanément et tous la rejoignirent dans son rire.

Tous sauf Pudding et Danijel qui me regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de deviner ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

Mais si il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestait, c'est que l'on se moque de moi. Heureusement j'étais d'une grande patience et plutôt que de perdre mon sang froid, je m'expliqua :

\- Trafalgar Law est l'allié idéal : il est proche de Monkey D Luffy qui vous a délibérément defié sur l'île des Hommes-poissons. Et grâce à lui, nous pourrons récupérer Ceasar et Vinsmoke Sanji avec discrétion.

Mama ne me répondit pas mais arrêta de rire, c'était bon signe. Je me permis donc de continuer :

\- D'autant plus que c'est l'homme qui a provoqué la chute du Joker. Et donc du commerce de smiles de Kaido.

\- Mais en quoi...

Je fusilla du regard l'un de mes frères qui s'était permit de couper mon monologue. D'un ton plus ferme, je repris :

\- ... En quoi cela nous arrangerait de le voir sur le trone de Kaido ? Ce n'est qu'un rooki, il n'a ni flotte ni armée derrière lui, si il ne veut pas se faire écraser, il sera obligé de demander notre aide. En tant qu'empereur, il sera facilement manipulable.

À vrai dire, je n'étais pas si sûre de ce que j'avancais. Le seul fait qu'il n'ait pas respecté les délais montrait qu'il n'était pas impressionné par les empereurs. Mais ça restait un rooki, il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Big mom et restera toujours dans notre ombre à manger ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner.

Je fixais Mama pour voir sa réaction : plus aucune trace de moquerie sur son visage. Elle semblait songeuse. Sentant qu'il ne faudrait qu'un peu d'aide pour la faire pencher en ma faveur, j'ajouta un argument pour plaider ma cause :

\- Mama, Barbe Noire monte rapidement en puissance, son influence s'accroît sur tout le Nouveau Monde et il à déjà récupéré presque tous les territoires de Barbe Blanche, dis-je. Même si il ne nous est pas hostile pour l'instant, cet homme est trop ambitieux, si nous avons la force d'un autre empereur à nos côtés, alors nous pourrons l'écraser avec qu'il ne le fasse.

Je me tut un instant le temps de laisser mes arguments faire effet. Puis je m'approcha encore davantage de Big mom et lui lança le même regard. Celui qui m'avait valu le surnom de warhead et la place de fille favorite. Celui qui disait "joues avec moi, je gagnerais pour toi".

\- ... Et je propose que cet empereur soit Trafalgar Law.

La pirate souris, dévoilant ses dents et libèrant son haleine acide :

\- Tu es vraiment une bonne fille Sadie.

J'inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. En relevant les yeux, je croisa le regard de Pudding.

\- Une fille chanceuse, murmura-t-elle, semblait-il pour elle-même.

Elle détourna le regard, mais je sentais son troisième oeil, caché sous ses cheveux qui me fixait toujours.

Je fronça les sourcils, sans avoir le temps de me questionner sur son comportement, on fit irruption dans la pièce :

\- MAMA !

toute l'assemblée se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Une pièce d'échec.

\- Les Vinsmoke sont arrivés ! Annonca-t-il

Je devança tout le monde et pris la direction de l'entrée de Whole Cake :

\- Je vais les acceuillir moi-même. Inutile de vous déranger.

Je jeta un regard froid sur toutes pièces d'échecs qui étaient sur le point de me suivre : ne-bougez-pas-d'ici homies !

Danijel sur mes talons, je quitta la pièce.

Les Vinsmoke avaient amené leur propre base navale, mais j'avais insisté pour qu'ils vivent dans le Whole Cake chateau. Qu'il soit allié ou ennemi, il faut toujours les garder prés de sois pour être en mesure de les surveiller.

J'entendis la famille royale Vinsmoke arriver dans un grand fracas. Ils n'avaient aucune escorte si ce n'est l'homme qui conduisait leur voiture.

Ils étaient très sûrs de leur force.

La voiture se stoppa devant les portes du chateau. J'observa l'homme de main faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrir la portière pour laisser sortir ses supérieurs.

Les trois fils, Ichiji, niji et yonji sortirent en premiers. Puis la fille, reiju, et enfin leur père, Judge Vinsmoke.

Leur visage semblaient n'avoir été peind que d'une seule couleur : l'arrogance. Ils ne semblaient avoir ni peur, ni colère, ni même curiosité en arrivant sur les terres d'un empereur pirate.

Je m'approcha du leader de la famille et lui tendis la main :

\- Sadie Charlotte, la 10e fille de Big mom.

Celui-ci me rendit la pareille et désigna Danijel qui restait derrière moi du menton :

\- Et lui ? Qui est-ce ? Un de vos frères ?

Je secoua la tête et souris d'un air faussement chaleureux :

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple garde du corps.

Les membres de la famille étaient chacun caracterisés par des couleurs et des numéros... contrairement à la famille de Big mom, où les liens du sang primaient sur tout, ils semblaient être militaires plutôt que famille.

\- Entrez donc, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, dis-je, souriante.

Judge hocha la tête et les cinqs Vinsmoke me suivirent à travers les couloirs du chateau.

\- Je suis ici suite à la proposition de "Warhead", une éminence dans la pègre... il s'agit de votre soeur non ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle viendrait nous acceuillir.

Je rigola doucement et poliment suite à sa stupide remarque. Je me retourna ensuite vers lui, et dis d'un ton convivial :

\- Mais je suis venue vous acceuillir.

Judge paru surpris :

\- Vous seriez ? ... Vous êtes bien plus chaleureuse que le disent les rumeurs.

Je soupira intérieurement : il est clair que cet homme ne serait pas une menace, il ne se doutera de rien avant la tea party.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'entendis les tableaux rire discrètement. Je lui offris un grand sourire et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement :

\- Mama aime que ses enfants soient courtois avec les participants à la tea party. Vous êtes des invités de marque après tout.

Conservant mon ton chaleureux, j'ajouta :

\- ... Mais je suis moins douée pour jouer la comédie que ma soeur, Pudding... vous la rencontrerez bientôt.

Je me délecta du malaise que j'avais provoqué chez Judge. Tandis que ses fils riaient bruyament derrière, indifférents à ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'avaient d'humain que l'apparence, pensais-je.

Contrastant avec ce spectacle, Danijel et Reiju fermaient la marche, silencieux comme des tombes. C'était donc la fille la plus humaine, mais elle semblait elle aussi indifférente.

Drôle de famille.

Soudainement, je me mis à hurler de rire : MOI, la fille de Big mom, venait de dire "drôle de famille" ?

Ils me regardèrent tous surpris de mon brusque changement de comportement, mais je les ignora et continua à rire. Cette blague était bien plus intéressante que cette famille royale crédule !

J'en ris aux larmes sans qu'aucun Vinsmoke n'osent dire quelque chose.

\- Excusez ma soeur, elle est assez bipolaire.

Retrouvant immédiatement un visage froid et inexpressif, je me tourna vers Pudding.

\- Laisse-moi donc escorter ma future belle famille Sadie, me dit elle.

Je la regarda sourire, elle rayonnait et mettait immédiatement à l'aise nos invités. Même les fils inexpressifs de Judge paraissaient trouver sa presence agréable.

... Ne leur avais-je pas dis qu'elle jouait la comédie bien mieux que moi ?

Je ne protesta même pas et la laissa escorter les Vinsmoke jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Maintenant que j'avais pu les cerner, je n'avais plus besoin de m'embarrasser de leur présence.

\- Ils ne représenteront aucun danger pour nous Madame, dit Danijel une fois qu'ils aient disparu au bout du couloir.

J'hocha la tête, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres :

\- Que peut donc faire un agneau dans la tanière du loup ?

\- Il ne peut qu'attendre de voir la mort venir, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Je le dévisagea : il semblait d'une humeur plus noire que d'habitude.

Était-ce en lien avec la trahison que nous réservions aux Vinsmoke ? Il avait toujours été trop charitable, même après que je l'ai "réeducquer".

Mais je chassa aussitôt cette idée : il ne se laisserait pas atteindre par quelque chose comme ça : il vivait avec moi depuis trop longtemps.

Nous marchions jusqu'à ma chambre en silence.

Puis je m'arrêta brutalement :

\- Es-tu autre chose qu'un simple garde du corps Danijel ?

Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, il paraissait surpris. Mais j'avais vu juste : il avait mal prit que je ne le prèsente comme un simple garde du corps. Il était tellement immature quand il s'agissait de moi.

Il s'apprêtait a répondre, mais je ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : autant régler ça rapidement.

\- Ton seul rôle dans ce jeux est de me protéger. Tu es la main par laquelle ma volonté s'exerce, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Il ne répondit pas, après tout il ne pouvait pas contester, c'était la vérité. Peut importe la façon dont il pensait à moi.

Je me remis à marcher. M'arrêta. Soupira :

\- Mais tu n'es pas qu'un simple garde du corps en effet : tu es mon garde du corps.

\- ...Alors cette place me conviendras Madame, répondit il finalement.

Il attendait que je me remette à marcher, mais je ne le fis pas. Je me tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, examinant chacune de ses micro-expressions. Je ne voulais rien perdre de la manière dont il allait répondre à cette question :

\- Tu sembles fatigué en ce moment Danijel ; quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, dit il. Tout va bien.

Mon regard se redirigea devant moi. Je me remis à marcher en direction de ma chambre.

Le pas cependant plus vif, plus rapide.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Danijel ne m'avait encore jamais menti.

.

.

Non nemo iisdem se dolis irretit, quos paravit alteri.

Plus d'un trompeur se prend au piège qu'il dressait à autrui.


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYY ! Je poste ce nouveau chapitre entre mes deux cocktails dans mon jaccuzzi... Oui. Vive les vacances.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je dévisagea la grande pierre qui était devant moi. J'étais noyée dans son ombre qui occupait tout l'espace. Elle était bien trop grande.

Ces étranges symboles gravés sur les parois de la roche lui donnaient une valeur inestimable. Connerie.

Ils l'avaient appelé "poneyglyphes" ; et ces cailloux faisaient rêver le monde entier : les plus sages rêvaient de connaitre l'Histoire et les plus avides voulaient le pouvoir des armes antiques.

Je croyais moi aussi à ces légendes, je n'étais pas bête : nous sommes sur Grand Line et j'avais moi-même mangé un fruit qui me donnait un pouvoir hors du commun. Alors que des vulgaires pierres soient les clés d'une puissance incroyable ne me choquait pas.

\- Si un regard pouvait tuer, ce poneyglyphe ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres…

Je me tourna vers ma sœur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce des trésors de Big mom.

\- Tu as finis de tenir compagnie aux Vinsmoke ?

Elle s'assit contre la paroi du poneyglyphe, ses deux homies encore et toujours avec elle.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne font que s'enthousiamer que leur belle fille soit une femme aussi douce et gentille que moi… c'est d'un ennui !

Il n'y avait que ses frères et sœurs qui verraient jamais Pudding parler comme ça, tout comme elle dissimulait son troisième œil, elle dissimulait sa véritable personnalité. Aux yeux des autres, elle n'était qu'une victime innocente, fille d'une famille sanguinaire mais aussi douce et innoffensive qu'un agneau.

… Mais quelle plus grosse bêtise y a-t-il que de penser que la femme qui se moquait des Vinsmoke en ce moment même était innoffensive ?

Malgré ses ardeurs à immiter Niji Vinsmoke avec Nitro, sa gelée, elle paraissait fatiguée. Mais je doutais cependant que les déjeuners avec la famille de son soit disant future époux en soit la cause.

\- Mère t'as encore ennuyé avec ton troisième œil ? dis-je

Pudding repris son sérieux et soupira. Elle voulait se faire croire blasée, mais ne pouvait que paraitre triste. Pudding jouait toujours mal la comèdie quand il s'agissait de son troisième œil. C'était sa principale faiblesse.

\- … Elle me met de plus en plus la pression pour qu'il s'éveille depuis que ton tenryubito lui envoie des poneyglyphes...

Je me crispa : tant que l'œil de Pudding ne serait pas éveillé, ils ne lui serviraient à rien. C'était une bonne nouvelle que Pudding ne l'éveille pas.

Je la dévisagea ; alors que d'autres imbéciles auraient tué pour l'avoir, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se l'arracher du front. Sans ce troisième œil, elle ne serait que la 35e fille de Big mom. Sans la surprotection de Mama ni l'incessante question "as-tu éveillé ton œil ma chère Pudding ?"

Mais tant qu'elle l'avait, elle ne sera jamais mariée au profit d'une quelconque alliance.

Je m'assis à ses côtés. À ce rare instant, je pouvais parler à Pudding comme à une vraie sœur. Et pas comme la membre d'une famille toujours plus ambitieuse où vous deviez toujours vous battre pour être au sommet. Mais nous étions fortes à ce jeux de pouvoir, nous avons tous été formé pour ça dès notre naissance. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de penser à Big mom comme à une vraie mère.

\- … J'aimerais que la tea party n'arrive jamais, murmurais-je.

Ma sœur hocha doucement la tête. Elle comprennait. Elle ne me demandait pas pouquoi j'avais peur de voir arriver la tea party où j'offrirais les clés pour vaincre Kaido à Mama. Big mom m'assurerais alors de conserver ma place de fille favorite et ma liberté. Mais ce qui me faisait peur, c'est lui.

Si il offrait des poneyglyphes comme on offre des chocolats à Mama, je n'osais imaginer le cadeau qu'il lui réservait pour la tea party. Peut être était-ce un cadeau qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser ?

\- Tu es moins bête que Lola alors, répondit Pudding. Elle n'a jamais eu peur, elle a continué de penser que sa mère l'aimais...

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans vie :

\- Le plus grand mariage de la famille Charlotte : le prince d'Elbaf, Loki !

\- … Mama ne lui a jamais pardonné de s'être enfuie… dis je

Un silence pesant flotta dans la pièce. Nous nous remémorions le sourire de Lola qui nous disait qu'elle partirait trouver un mari en mer. Un mari qu'elle aurait choisi. Je n'avais que 7 ans à cette époque, alors j'avais cru ses paroles. Puis Mama avait lancé ses généraux sucré à sa poursuite. Elle leur avait échappé mais je ne l'avais plus revu depuis.

Finalement la jeune femme brisa ce silence, elle ne me regardait cependant pas. Chacune de nous regardions droit devant, perdues dans le vide.

\- Que feras-tu si elle accepte ? dis Pudding

Je secoua la tête : je n'en savais rien.

\- Suivras-tu les traces de Lola ? insista-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'un mariage signifie...

J'hocha la tête : je le savais en effet.

Je me releva mais ma sœur me retint par le bras :

\- Comment penses-tu que réagira Danijel ? Tu sais bien ce qu'il ressent pour toi...

Je me dégagea de sa poigne et lâcha d'un ton affreussement neutre :

\- Ce que ressent Danijel ne me concerne en rien.

Pudding se releva à son tour et plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si elle cherchait à y trouver une trace de mensonge. Mais elle finit par y renoncer et déclarer d'un ton attristé :

\- Moi je ne fais que jouer la comédie… mais toi tu t'es définitivement perdue dans ton personnage Sadie.

Je brisa notre échange de regard et quitta la pièce. Bien que j'avais déjà à moitié disparue, je savais que Pudding m'écoutait encore :

\- Fais attention Pudding, tu deviens humaine.

Je marchais dans les couloirs du château. Seule.

Où était Danijel ? Il ne me laissait jamais seule d'habitude. Je m'étais habituée à sa prèsence qui me suivait au moindre de mes pas. Mais mon ombbre avait soudain disparu sous le soleil.

Je regardais à gauche, à droite, comme si je m'attendais à le voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Je fronça les sourcils et sortis le miroir de ma poche, irritée :

\- Danijel ! criais-je à travers le miroir.

Aussitôt, une image du jeune homme se forma sur la surface du verre. Son aura semblait s'être encore appauvris. Je ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était encore si fatigué, il me mentirait à nouveau.

\- Rejoins-moi devant les portes du château, ordonnais-je simplement.

Puis je rangea le miroir dans ma poche. Inconsciemment, je pressa la pas : je voulais aller chercher le Vinsmoke le plus rapidement possible. Mama ne tolérerait pas un second retard.

J'arriva devant les portes de la ville, mon ombrelle à la main. Le soleil matinal venait tout juste de se montrer et était encore timide mais il n'hésiterait pas à sortir les cros dans l'après-midi.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil autour de moi : le maitre chocolatier construisait une villa, une femme aprennait à ses fleurs l'art du chant et une autre celui de la danse. Mais aucun signe de Danijel.

... Me ferait-il attendre ?

Danijel me faisant attendre ?

Je fronça les sourcils : le problème serait plus serieux que je ne le pensais ?

Il commençait sûrement à ressentir les effets secondaires.

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre Madame.

J'haussa un sourcil en voyant Danijel arriver, ses cheveux argentés d'ordinaire coiffés avec soin formaient à présent un somptueux desordre.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, dis-je d'un ton sec. Dépêche-toi, on doit être au point de rendez-vous dans 3h.

Danijel se transforma en dragon. En posant une main sur son dos, je me figea : il était froid.

Je m'assis sur son dos et déplia mon ombrelle pour proteger ma peau fragile des UV. Une étrange sensation de malaise m'envahit : où était la chaleur famillière qui enveloppait habituellement le dragon ?

J'avais remarqué ce détail aussi rapidement que je choisi de l'ignorer : je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif.

Maintenant que les dès sont jetés, y réfléchir davantage ne mènerait à rien.

On vola un certain temps et je ferma les yeux, je sentis le vent rabattre mes cheveux en arrière, les rendant esclaves de ses humeurs.

D'abord doucement, puis violemment. L'air me fouettait anormalement le visage.

Je rouvris les yeux : nous étions en train de perdre de l'altitude.

Je pensa d'abord que Danijel prévoyait d'atterir rapidement, d'autant plus que j'apercevais l'île où nous avions rendez vous avec Trafalgar Law à une centaine de mètres.

Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que nous chutions à pic, l'océan à des kilomètres en dessous de nous.

Je m'agrippa aux écailles de Danijel :

\- DANIJEL ! Hurlais-je

Mais il ne me répondit pas, il avait perdu connaissance. Avions-nous été attaqués en plein vol ?

Ses écailles perdirent leur éclat argenté et tournèrent au grisâtre. Ses aîles n'étaient plus que deux membres amorphes qui subissaient les colères du vent.

Puis il se retransforma soudainement en humain.

Par réflex, je m'agrippa à lui, mais dans son état, il ne pourrait pas me protéger. Nous allions nous noyer, aucun de nous deux ne pouvaient nager !

Je m'exhorta au calme et je me mis à hurler et ferma les yeux, à moitié assommée par la pression du vent.

\- Room !

Je cru entendre une voix, mais à cause mon instinct de survie en alerte, j'étais incapable de traiter cette information.

Je rouvris les yeux avant de le regretter aussitôt : nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de la mer.

La temps qui me séparais d'un plongeon mortel se comptait en seconde.

Je retint incousciamment mon souffle.

Aurais-je fait tout ça pour rien ?

\- ... Shambles !

Bam !

Je m'écrasa violamment sur le sol, face contre terre. Je recracha la terre que j'avais dans la bouche.

\- Un problème en cours de vol ? Dis une voix familière et bien trop ironique.

Je ferma les yeux et inspira longement : reprends-toi.

Une fois mon rythme cardiaque à nouveau stable, je me releva et pris la parole d'une voix parfaitement controlée :

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça... tu as le Vinsmoke ?

La question était inutile, je pouvais voir le cuisinier des Mugiwara derrière lui. Il avait du lui donner un somnifère.

Trafalgar Law haussa un sourcil, amusé :

\- Ne pas m'en occuper ? Aurais-je dû vous laisser vous noyer ?

Je lui renvoya un regard ardent : il semblait s'amuser de me voir dans un état de faiblesse. J'avais perdu mon sang froid un instant, ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais, qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir en profiter.

\- Tu as rempli notre accord, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu prennes le trône de Kaido.

Le pirate jeta un coup d'oeil à Danijel, toujours inconscient. Il fit un pas vers lui mais je lui barra le passage. Hors de question de le laisser l'approcher.

Il m'observa rapidement avant de lancer d'une voix toujours si ironique :

\- Tu joues les chiens de gardes maintenant ?

Je refusais toujours de le laisser passer, je me tenais droite comme un piquet entre Law et Danijel.

Il soupira :

\- Je suis médecin. Actuellement, je lui serait bien plus utile que toi.

Nous nous sommes fixés un moment. Il avait parlé différemment de d'habitude : il ne semblait plus être l'homme sadique qui se moquait de tout, mais semblait plus sérieux. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais presque envie de lui faire confiance.

Je regarda le visage de Danijel. D'ordinaire si parfait, il était gâché par un teint grisâtre et d'impressionnantes cernes.

J'avais du mal à le reconnaitre, il paraissait si faible, si vulnérable.

J'hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Mais Law compris immédiatement et me contourna pour s'agenouiller auprès de son patient.

Je m'assis contre un arbre et regarda du coin de l'oeil le chirurgien de la mort examiner l'homme inconscient.

Je fus surprise de sa rapidité ; en effet en quelques minutes il avait déjà cerné le problème :

\- Il a besoin de repos, mais même une fois reveillé, je ne peux pas garantir que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus.

Il laisser le silence s'installer puis le brisa aussi sec :

\- ... À vrai dire, ce genre d'incident risque de se produire de plus en plus fréquemment... il n'a aucun séquelles, c'est uniquement psychologique.

J'haussa un sourcil :

\- psychologique ?

Mais mon visage se ferma aussitôt. Je n'attendis pas la réponse à ma question, elle ne m'intéressait plus.

\- Quand se réveillera-t-il ? Je dois repartir au plus vite.

\- Dans une heure tout au plus. Mais le faire voler jusqu'à Whole cake pourrait le mettre en danger, il à besoin de se reposer.

Je soupira : psychologique hein ? Était il temps de le remplacer ?

Je n'étais néanmoins pas surprise, j'avais déjà assisté à ce genre de crises auparavent chez d'autre personnes.

\- Danijel est fort, rétorquais-je. Je suis sûre qu'il sera capable d'endurer le voyage.

\- Si tu ne penses pas à son bien être, alors pense au moins au tiens : si il refait une crise en pleins vol, personne ne seras là pour te sauver.

Je fut surprise de ton qu'il avait employé : il semblait presque énervé. Comme s'il m'en voulait de mon indifférence pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine.

Je serra les dents :

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre qu'il se rétablisse, Mama attend le Vinsmoke aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne tiens pas à le voir mort à cause des caprices d'une enfant egoïste... il t'a confié sa vie, n'en fait pas n'importe quoi. Dit-il, mais ça sonnait plus comme un ordre.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid et detaché et pourtant, ca m'avait fait le même effet que s'il avait haussé la voix. Pourquoi une telle compassion envers Danijel ? Était-ce son instinct de médecin qui voulait protéger son patient ?

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Trafalgar... grondais-je

Il me rendit un regard glacial mais ne dit cependant rien de plus.

Je regarda aux alentours et repéra l'embarcation avec laquelle Law avait rejoint l'île. C'était une petite barque avec une voile. Mais elle devrait être assez robuste pour endurer les mers agitées de Grand Line ainsi que quatre passagers.

\- Tu viendras avec nous sur Totland. Avec ton bateau ça nous prendra plus de temps mais nous devrions y être à temps.

\- J'ai une alliance avec les Mugiwaras je dois...

\- Rompts-la, le coupais-je. La seule alliance qui compte actuellement est celle que tu as faite avec Big mom. Avec moi.

Trafalgar Law me devisagea un instant, semblant réfléchir à ma propositon.

Je ne pourrais pas y aller sans lui, avoir un médecin à ses côtés sera utile si Danijel refait une crise. D'autant plus que j'étais d'une faiblesse ridicule et que je serais incapable de me défendre seule en cas d'attaque.

Je le laissa réfléchir en silence et m'approcha de Danijel : il semblait aller mieux. Il était toujours inconscient mais semblait plus détendu et transpirait moins.

\- J'acceptes ta proposition Warhead, mais j'ai une condition : vous ne tuerez pas Vinsmoke Sanji.

Je ricanna : pourquoi la vie du cuisinier l'importait ? Était-ce pour soulager sa conscience après avoir trahit les Mugiwara ? Ou bien il se serait prit d'affection pour eux après avoir combattu à leurs côtés ?

Malgré toutes les questions que me venaient en tête, je répondis simplement :

\- Bien.

Je ne lui avais pas dis pourquoi nous convoitions sanji. Mais que l'un des Vinsmoke survive à cette tea party risquait d'être genant. J'allais devoir convaincre Mama de l'épargner. Je m'assurerais personnellement que Sanji reste en vie : je ne brisais jamais mes marchés, mais mes frères étaient bien moins honnêtes que moi sur ce point.

Trafalgar Law déplaca Danijel dans son ridiculement petit navire et leva les voiles. Par chance, nous avions le vent dans notre dos. À cette allure, nous devrions arriver dans environ dix heures songais-je. Je leva les yeux vers le soleil : il devait être près de neuf heures. Par chance, nous étions partie de Whole Cake aux aurores.

Je n'aimais pas voyager en bateau. Je n'avais pas le mal de mer et m'orientais très bien. Mais c'était bien trop monotone pour moi.

J'aurais bien voulu dormir un peu pour le soustraire à cet ennemi, mais avec Danijel encore inconscient, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de baisser ma vigilence. De plus, dormir quand un pirate réputé pour arracher le coeurs de ses victimes vous fixe, c'est impossible.

Mais je le lui rendais bien car je le fixais aussi. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi déstabilisant que magnifiques. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux de mon frère Katakuri, le seul capable de me rendre mal à l'aise d'un seul regard.

Nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'être face à face dans ce bateau ridiculement petit. Depuis le début de la traversée, un silence pesant s'était installé. C'était à l'opposé de Whole Cake où même les fleurs parlaient, mais c'était pourtant la même atmosphère lourde.

Trafalgar sembla s'amuser de mon air si sérieux. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui, je voulais juste arriver à Whole Cake le plus vite possible.

Je leva les yeux vers le soleil : il devait être près de 15h, nous avions encore dans les quatre heures de route avant d'arriver.

Je posa une main sur le front de Danijel : ma fièvre était tombée, il semblait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Son aura avait d'ailleurs repris en force. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas reveillé.

\- C'est l'état de Danijel qui te met dans cet état ?

Entendre la voix de Trafalgar Law à nouveau me paru presque étrange après des heures de silence.

Je ne répondis pas et tourna la tête vers la mer : toujours aucune île au loin.

\- Tu n'es plus très locace... t'inquiéterais-tu pour lui ? Insista-t-il

Il ricanna, satisfait de sa blague.

J'haussa un sourcil mais demeura muette.

À vrai dire, je m'inquiétais de la présence de Trafalgar Law. J'avais dû l'amener sur Whole cake et surtout j'avais dû briser son alliance avec les Mugiwaras. J'avais perdu mon meilleur espion à cause de Danijel qui avait fait une crise.

Devant mon silence, le pirate soupira :

\- Puisqu'on en est là, expliquer à ton precieux allié tes projets pour Sanji serait un bon moyen de passer le temps...

Je fronça les sourcils : il avait raison, si nous n'avions qu'un marché, j'aurais pû le tenir éloigné de mes affaires. Mais dans une alliance, les choses étaient différentes. Si je voulais avoir un droit de regard dans les affaires d'un future empereur pirate, je devais aussi coopérer.

\- Sanji Vinsmoke va se marier à ma soeur et ainsi conclure une alliance avec les Vinsmoke, dis-je.

Il sembla plus surpris que j'accepte de lui en parler que du mariage de Sanji.

\- Vous comptez vous emparer de leur technologie de Clonage, dit-il

Je ne fut pas surprise qu'il connaisse, il était originaire de North blue que les Vinsmoke avaient dirigé pendant longtemps.

J'hocha la tête :

\- Kaido est affaiblit par la perte de Smiles et de Doflamingo. L'armée des clones nous permettra de le vaincre. Même si il nous a volé les Minks, il n'a pas pu garder l'île sous son contrôle et a dû rappatrier ses forces. Il doit sentir l'orage venir.

\- L'île des Minks a été attaqué ?

Je tenta de déchiffrer son expression : inquiétude ? Colère ? Anxieté ? Impossible à dire.

J'acquiesa :

\- Ton équipage t'attend là bas n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que Kaido soit du genre à laisser des survivants.

Son regard s'assombrit en même temps que sa voix :

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Après tout il s'agit de mes hommes.

\- Et il s'agit des hommes d'un empereur pirate.

Celui-ci me défia d'un regard brûlant :

\- Me sous-estimerais tu moi et mon équipage ?

Je soutins son regard sans sourciller et ricanna, amusée :

\- Fais attention le rooki, tu deviens arrogant.

Il s'apprêtait sûrement à répliquer de la même voix sombre qu'il savait si bien faire. Mais il fut interrompit par un grognement

Un fin sourire se dessina sur mon visage :

\- Danijel.

\- Le pirate, dis Trafalgar Law d'une voix monocorde.

Celui-ci semblait se reveiller progressivement. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux papillonaient pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Il émerga peu à peu et quand il reprit connaissance de son environnement, il se redressa bien plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Que fait il là, grogna-t-il en pointa Law du doigt.

\- Changement de plan : il vient avec nous jusqu'à Whole Cake.

Ça ne semblait pas le ravir mais il se contenta d'acquieser tandis que le chirurgien lui offrait un sourire exagérément grand :

\- Soit donc plus reconnaissant, j'ai sauvé ton grand manitou.

Danijel fronça les sourcils pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel : le reste de la traversée allait être longue.

Il serra les poings et baissa la tête, fléchit les jambes et se mit à genoux devant moi. Sans vaciller à cause des va et vients de la minuscule barque, il courba la tête plus bas encore.

\- J'ai mis votre vie en danger Madame, je suis impardonnable.

Je baissa le regard vers le sol. Le visage fermé. Arborant un ton sévère et un visage glacial, j'articula :

\- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ces crises ?

\- Une semaine Madame. Mais c'est la première fois que je perds ainsi connaissance en pleins jour.

\- Et malgrè tout tu as refusé de m'en parler...

Danijel ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, toujours agenouillé à mes pieds. Trafalgar Law avait disparu. Sanji avait disparu. La chose digne de mon irritation était l'imbècile à mes pieds.

\- Je voulais vous épargner une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire.

\- Ne sois pas arrogant, répondis-je. Il n'appartient qu'à moi de choisir mes sources d'inquiétudes.

Je me détourna de lui et dévisagea la mer : pourquoi alors qu'elles répètaient toujours les mêmes mouvements, mes vagues parvennaient toujours à me surprendre ?

Danijel avait compris que je ne comptais plus rien lui dire de plus, il ne se releva cependant pas.

Une minute passa.

Puis une autre.

Puis de nombreuses autres avant que je ne lâche, impassible :

\- Relèves-toi Danijel et soit sur de ne plus jamais me décevoir.

.

.

Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat.

Chaque heure nous meurtrit, la derniere tue.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Et comme j'aime déprimer les gens, j'ai une annonce à faire : c'est bientôt la rentrée !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Depuis que nous avions debarqué sur Whole Cake, le Vinsmoke n'avait cessé de fusiller Trafalgar Law du regard. Celui-ci semblait pourtant l'ignorer, voir s'en amuser.

D'après le comportement du cuisiner, je pouvais en déduire que l'équipage des Mugiwaras semblaient avoir accordés un minimum de confiance à leur allié et Sanji Vinsmoke avait donc du mal à digérer sa trahison.

\- Cesses donc d'agir comme un gamin le Vinsmoke, lui dis-je. Les alliances pirates finissent souvent de cette façon.

\- N'es-tu pas la spécialiste des alliances pirates fille de Big mom ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Je ricanna, un sourire taquin aux lévres mais ne répondis pas. Le venin qu'il répandait dans ses paroles ne lui allait pas.

Je m'étais renseignée sur la Jambe noire des Mugiwaras, ce n'était qu'un cuisinier en apparence mais il suffisait de gratter la surface et nos premiers aprioris s'envolaient. Il était très fort, avec une prime de 177 millions de berrys et c'était surtout un prince, fils d'une des plus grande famille de North Blue.

J'avais aussi entendu dire que c'était un homme incapble de résister aux femmes... j'étais heureuse de constater qu'il avait compris que je n'étais pas une femme que l'on ait envie de courtiser.

Enfin, il ne pourrait pas résister à Pudding.

\- Mon alliance avec la famille Vinsmoke est autrement plus stable, après tout elle est cellée par un mariage, dis-je. Ton mariage.

\- Je ne comptes pas me marier.

Je lui jeta un coup d'oeil : il semblait réellement croire à ses futiles paroles.

Pensait il que j'allais lui demander gentillement ? J'avais pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour dompter ma proie. Même si pour cela il avait fallu se rendre jusqu'à un navire restaurant de East Blue.

\- Tu changeras rapidement d'avis.

Son regard noir glissa sur moi, puis il s'accorcha à Danijel. Il s'y arrêta.

\- Draconis... murmura-t-il surpris.

Puis d'un ton plein de rancoeurs, il ajouta :

\- Vous avez pourri jusqu'à la Marine avec vos magnigances...

\- Je t'assures que nous évitons tout lien avec la Marine.

J'aperçue au loin Whole Cake chateau. Je dévisagea Sanji : il semblait énervé et triste. Mais il semblait aussi tenter de dissimuler une peur lointaine qui semblait refaire surface. Mais tous ces sentiments tendaient à disparaitre face à sa détermination. Devenir pirate semblait l'avoir endurcis.

Je ricanna :

\- Tu es vraiment transparent ; on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bon menteurs que vous, répondit-il.

J'haussa un sourcil : il s'adressait autant à moi qu'à Trafalgar Law.

Je ricanna :

\- Je tiens ça de l'éducation que ma mère m'a donné... de ton côté tu dois bien avoir hérité quelque chose de Judge Vinsmoke.

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement :

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

Encore une fois il était bien naïf. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on hérite tous de quelque chose de ses parents.

Cependant, ma seule réaction apparente fut d'hausser un sourcil.

Celle de Danijel fut simple : il n'en eu justement pas.

Celle de Law fut un habituel sourire ironique. Cet homme se croit tellement supérieur que j'en venais à me demander si un jour quelqu'un avait eu le droit à un sourire courtois de sa part.

Je me mis brusquement à rire tout haut : certains diraient la même chose de moi.

Trafalgar Law et Sanji me regarderent, sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais explosée de rire. Mais Danijel qui était habitué à mes brusques changements d'humeur resta toujours si stoïc.

\- Dois-je escorter Sanji Vinsmoke jusqu'aux appartements de sa famille ? Demanda-t-il

Je releva la tête et remarqua que nous étions arrivés devant Whole cake château.

Je réfléchis un instant et refusa :

\- Non. Tu vas escorter Trafalgar Law dans ses appartements.

\- Et par escorter elle veut dire surveiller, intervint le concerné.

Mais Danijel l'ignora sans même lui offrir un regard :

\- Ses appartements ?

J'hocha la tête, ignorant même aussi Law :

\- Il va rester jusqu'à la Tea Party. Il s'agit de notre allié ; traite le comme tel.

L'homme hocha la tête à son tour :

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant moi et fit signe au chirurgien de le suivre. Je les regarda s'éloigner dans les couloirs du château : était-ce une bonne idée de les garder ensemble ?

Un sourire sadique s'allongea sur mon visage. Je pouvais être sûre que Danijel ne le quittera pas des yeux une seconde. Il le détestait.

\- L'homme qui s'appelle actuelleemnt Danijel...

Je sursauta et me tourna vers le mugiwara. Je me rappellais à peine de sa présence.

\- ... quel est votre lien exactement ? demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

Je le dévisagea. Il semblait réellement curieux. Mais je n'avais pas envie de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'était là que pour se marier avec Pudding.

\- Les pièces d'echecs de Mama vont t'accompagner jusqu'à ta famille, dis-je. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de m'occuper de ça.

Je claqua des doigts et les pions de Big mom saisirent Sanji par chaque bras pour l'amener loin de ma vue.

Il se laisserait faire : bien qu'il continuait de penser qu'il ne se marierait pas, il semblait résigner à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Je n'avais pas poussé aussi loin mes recherches pour une seule et bonne raison : je m'en fichais.

Je fronça les sourcils : je devrais me dépêcher, songeais-je.

Je me dirigea vers la chambre de Mama et laissa la porte annoncer mon arrivée.

Elle coulissa en chantant et j'inclina légèrement la tête après m'être arrêtée face à Big mom.

\- Sadie, ma chérie...tu m'as ramené le Vinsmoke cette fois-ci n'est-ce-pas ?

J'hocha la tête :

\- Il est en ce moment même avec sa famille, dis-je. Il devrait rencontrer Pudding ce soir.

\- Bien, bien.

Je marqua une pause. Comment allais-je expliquer la situation à mère ? Je ne voulais pas mentionner l'état instable de Danijel ; j'étais déjà suffisament critiquée là-dessus.

\- Mère, j'ai ramené Trafalgar Law sur Whole Cake, déclarais-je finalement.

Elle grinça des dents, irritée :

\- Et pourquoi as-tu ramené ce rooki à ma Tea party ?

\- Il deviendra le futur empereur pirate mère. Alors pour les mêmes raisons que je vous ai exposées hier, il est plus prudent de le garder près de nous.

Nouveau grincement de dents :

\- Bien, mais je chargerais Bege de garder un oeil sur lui.

Je regarda autour de moi et chercha où m'asseoir dans la pièce. Hormis le trône de Mama, il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil.

Le siége de Pudding.

Personne ne s'y asseyait jamais, comme s'il était promis d'horribles souffrances à celui qui oserait s'y asseoir. Ce serait mal vu de la jeune fille que n'importe lequel de ses frères et soeurs s'assoivent dans son fauteuil. Mais le fauteuil près de Mama me revenait autant qu'à elle, même si je n'aimais pas en profiter.

Sans réflechir davantage je m'y assis. Malgrès son apparence confortable, le fauteuil ne l'était pas du tout. Le coussin était dur comme la pierre et le dossier trop grand et trop large.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma soeur supporte ça, dis-je.

Je passa mes doigts sur le tissu ; ce n'était pas un homies, ma soeur aimaient pourtant beaucoup les homies. Mais je ne me serais pas assise sur un fauteuil qui vous demande aussitôt si vous voulez un massage de pieds ou une manucure.

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander mère.

La pirate avala d'une traite le gâteau entier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle grogna comme une animal et haussa un sourcil. Le terme "faveur" n'était jamais très mélodieux à ses oreilles.

\- J'aimerais que vous laissiez Sanji Vinsmoke en vie, repris-je.

Cette demande devait vraiment paraître étrange dans ma bouche car l'empereur semblait avoir du mal à faire confiance à son ouïe. Elle reposa le cupcake qu'elle tenait dans ses mains de géante et me demanda :

\- Le laisser en vie ? Sa vie a-t-elle une quelconque valeur une fois le mariage scellé ?

\- Ah vrai dire non. Mais notre nouvel allié semble penser le contraire. Je me suis donc engagé à le laisser en vie.

Elle réflechit un instant, me dévisageant. Mais plus rapidement que je ne le pensais elle hocha la tête :

\- Bien, sa vie ne sera pas menacée... j'imagine que je ne peux rien refuser à ma Warhead.

Je m'inclina devant elle et la remercia avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me dirigea d'un pas vif vers ma chambre. J'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu : mon rôle dans les préparatifs de la Tea party étaient terminés. La famille Vinsmoke est tombée sous le charme de Pudding. Quant à Trafalgar Law, il...

\- Petite soeur.

Je sursauta, émergeant brusquement de mes pensées. Qui osais... je releva la tête et croisa deux yeux rouges. Je me figea et retenu mon souffle.

Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais j'avais encore été déstabilisée d'un simple regard. Je me maudis et me redressa pour faire face à mon frère :

\- Katakuri, je vois que tu es revenu de Zoo.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Whole Cake château :

Danijel allongea son bras sur sa droite pour désigner une porte :

\- C'est ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Paradoxalement au regard ardent du chirurgien de la mort qui souriait avec malice. Il semblait s'amuser.

\- Je vois que tu m'as confié les appartements voisins de ceux de Sadie... Un besoin de me surveiller peut être ?

\- Personne ici ne sera assez stupide pour te laisser sans surveillance. Sadie encore moins ; ne penses pas pouvoir obtenir sa confiance.

Le pirate ricanna :

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu te félicite d'être le seul qui n'ait jamais obtenu sa confiance ?

\- En effet. Je suis le seul.

L'homme avait répondu d'un ton neutre ; expression plate. Mais pourtant ses paroles résonnaient comme un sorte de défi.

\- Ce n'est pas pourtant toi qui a faillit la noyer hier ? Penses-tu toujours mériter sa confiance ?

Le masque d'insensibilité de Danijel se brisa. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre sous l'effet de la colère et la frustration. Il poussa un effrayant grognement digne d'un animal sauvage :

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Trafalgar Law entra dans ses appartements et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur l'immense lit. Il s'étira et dit d'une voix légère et détachée qui semblait artificielle :

\- Au contraire. Tu souffres de troubles psychologiques.

Sans pour autant rentrer dans la chambre, Danijel le fixa depuis le couloir d'où il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- J'étais juste un peu fatigué, répondit-il d'un air menacant, comme s'il le mettait au défi de le contredir.

Le brun lui rendit un regard brûlant :

\- Tu te réveille chaque nuit en sueur, tu as des phases de micro-sommeil de plus en plus prolongées. Tu perds en endurance et enfin il t'arrive de perdre brusquement connaissance comme hier.

Le garde du corps ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas le contredir mais ne voulait pas l'approuver.

\- Tu as subit un retournement de cerveau : ce qui te paraissait blanc hier t'apparait noir aujourd'hui...

Il marqua une pause pour laisser le poids de ses mots prendre son destinataire à la gorge avant de l'achever :

\- ... Et les personnes que tu détestais hier, tu les aimes aujourd'hui.

.

.

Cave ne cadas

Prends garde à la chute


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! J'ai finalement réussi à trouver le temps de poster ce chapitre... j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers jours, et comme je rentre bientôt de vacances, je voulais en profiter au maximum.

Enfin bref ; bonne lecture à toi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Mama m'a dit que tu allais lui offrir l'armée des Vinsmoke, dit Katakuri.

\- Après tout elle n'a pas eu celle des Minks que tu lui avais promis.

S'il ne se cachait pas sous son écharpe, je suis sûre que je l'aurais vu serrer les dents.

Je regretta malgrè moi ma provocation : mon frère m'avait toujours impressionné. Le plus dangereux étant qu'il en soit conscient.

\- Kaido est apparu et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser tomber les Minks. Mais les Minks n'interessent plus Mama maintenant que nous sommes sur le point de mettre la main sur une technique de clonage.

J'esquissa un sourire suffisant et Katakuri fronça les sourcils :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ramené un rooki ici petite soeur.

Comme d'habitude, à peine de retour, il était déjà au courant de tout. C'était la seule personne qui était autorisée à m'appeller petite soeur, meme NOM DU 2E FILS ne m'appellait pas comme ça. c'était le fils favori, le plus fort et le plus craint.

Alors que j'étais la fille qui agaissait dans l'ombre, pillier de la pègre, inconnue de la Marine. Lui était le bras armé de Mama, il écrasait ses ennemis et sa tête était l'une des plus recherchées de Grand Line.

\- Il s'agit de mon precieux joker. Mama a déjà chargé Bege de le surveiller, ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

Mon frère m'évalua du regard un moment. Je tourna les talons pour fuir ses yeux rouges perçants.

\- Tu m'excuseras mon frère ; j'ai à faire.

Mes talons claquèrent sur le marbre du couloir. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais, j'avais arpenté ces couloirs tellement de fois, suivie par le regard des tableaux qui n'osaient plus rire en ma prèsence. C'en était devenu une habitude. Ça m'aidait à reflechir ou au contraire à me detendre. Comme si c'était ma frustration qui venait frapper le sol et non pas le bout de mes chaussures.

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'au jardin. Les couleurs vives de l'endroit me sautèrent immediatement aux yeux.

\- _Bonjour mademoiselle Sadie_! Chantèrent les fleurs en coeurs

Je passa devant elles sans m'arrêter tandis qu'elles maintenaient un do majeur.

\- _Bonjour monsieur Danijel_!

Les tulipes entamèrent leur repertoir de chansons d'amour quand mon garde du corps les salua avec un fin sourire.

Je me retourna. Il venait en effet de faire irruption dans le jardin.

\- Tu as conduit le pirate à ses appartements ? Demandais-je

Celui-ci acquiesa et je me retourna pour continuer à marcher.

Étrangement, je n'entendis pas ses pas me suivre. Je continua de marcher, mais il ne me rejoignait toujours pas.

Je m'arrêta.

\- Madame, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Je me retourna :

\- Si tu as l'intention remettre en cause ma décision à propos de Trafalgar Law, ça ne t'appartient pas de le faire.

Danijel secoua lentement la tête et d'une voix ferme et sûre de lui, il dit, son regard plongé dans le miens :

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Madame. Il s'agit d'Isidur...

Je fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi reparlait-il soudainement de ça ?

\- ... À quel point êtes vous mêlé à cet incident ?

.

.

POV externe :

Un sourire étrange apparu sur le visage du jeune homme : il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un autre membre de sa génération ici. Capone Bege. prime de CHERCHER PRIMEA.

\- Ainsi donc tu es devenu le chien de garde de Big mom Bege, dit Trafalgar Law

Ledit chien de garde haussa un sourcil :

\- N'es-tu pas celui de sa fille ?

Law émit un grognement menaçant :

\- Je ne serais jamais le chien de personne Bege.

Puis d'un ton plus indifférent, ajouta :

\- Je suis juste un grand joueur.

Puis il haussa les épaules et piocha un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de s'assoeir et le feuilleter dans le canapé. Il avait tourné le dos à Bege mais celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas considerer la discussion comme étant terminée.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi on la surnome Warhead ? Demanda-t-il

Le chirurgien haussa les épaules et répondit sans même lever les yeux de son livre :

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que c'est l'intelligence de guerre de Mama.

Bege ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et regardait son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'un caniche aux dents très affutées.

\- En effet, elle est responsable de la plupart des alliances de Mama. Son réseau personnel s'étend sur tout Grand Line, déclara Bege.

Il marqua une pause mais Trafalgar Law l'écoutait à peine, plongé dans sa lecture.

\- C'est l'ombre de la puissance de Big mom : ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur Big mom et ne la voient pas ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur prive de toute chance de voir la lumière du soleil, reprit il. Ainsi la marine ignore tout de son existence tandis qu'elle tisse sa toile sur les mers et détruit les ennemis prit au piege.

Law soupira et tourna la page, pas impressionné du tout :

\- Bege, je ne voudrais pas te couper dans ton monologue mais je sais déjà...

\- Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison pour laquelle on la surnomme Warhead, le coupa-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas avoir apprecié d'avoir été ainsi coupé. Il ne dit rien mais referma son livre d'un ton sec et le délaissa sur la table tandis que le coussin-homie s'empressait de le replacer dans la bibliotheque.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Capone Bege qui poursuivit d'une voix tout aussi sombre :

\- À l'origine "Warhead" est le nom d'un matèriel explosif extremement corrisif utilisé pour les bombes et les missiles... Mais surtout c'est un bonbon trés acide...

Bege écrasa son cigard contre le mur avant de l'abandonner par terre.

\- ...Vraiment très acide.

Leur regard restèrent accorchés l'un à l'autre en silence. Chacun semblait réflechir à la présence de l'autre dans le même château ; au sein du même équipage ; avec des alliés et des ennemis communs.

 _Bam_ !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un autre pirate entra dans la pièce à son tour.

Les regards des deux hommes se séparèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

\- Trafalgar Law ! Cria celui-ci

Le reconnaissant immédiatement, le chirurgien soupira, l'air blasé :

\- Et voici maintenant que les hommes poissons s'en mêlent...

.

.

POV Sadie :

Je fis glisser mes vêtements le long de ma peau et les laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'entrer dans mon bain. L'eau était comme je la préférais : brûlante. Ma peau semblait se dissoudre sous la température et une épaisse buée recouvrait tous les miroirs. J'attrapa le savon et entreprit de me frotter le corps avec.

Je le laissa finalement tomber dans l'eau et posa la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire.

"Qui est Draconis ?" "De quoi parlait Trebol quand il a mentionné Isidur ?"

Danijel ne m'avait jamais questionné comme ca avant. J'avais bien sûr refusé de lui répondre et il avait dû se satisfaire de mon silence. J'aurais eu du mal à trouver un mensonge suffisament convaincant.

Peut être que ses crises passagères le font se questionner. D'autant plus qu'avoir perdu connaissance et m'avoir mise en danger ce matin a dû le perturber.

Je n'ignorais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, c'est ce qui me permettrait de le tenir encore un moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas me convaincre d'ignorer les signes contrairement lui. S'il devenait instable à l'approche de la tea party, ce serait vraiment problématique. Surtout que la présence de Trajan n'arrangerait pas les choses.

\- Mes jolis petits miroirs ont eu vent d'une discussion très intéressante dans le jardin, uiuiuiui

Je rouvris précipitament les yeux et fronça les sourcils :

\- Brulée... comment oses-tu venir dans mes appartements sans mon accord ? Grondais-je

Je sortis de mon bain et traversa la pièce jusqu'à mon canapé, une serviette grossièrement nouée autour de mes reins.

Brulée me suivit tel un serpent prêt à répandre son venin.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Danijel devant la porte, dit-elle. Je ne le vois nul part d'ailleurs.

Je l'ignora et fixa la brosse qui reposait sur la table face à moi. C'était ordinairemenet Danijel qui me brossait et me séchait les cheveux.

\- L'aurais-tu envoyé ailleurs la 10e ?

D'un geste rageur, j'attrapa la brosse et commença à me brosser les cheveux. Je tirais de toutes mes forces, c'était loin de la douceur habituelle de mon garde du corps.

Voyant mon énérvement, ma soeur ricanna :

\- Ce pourrait-il que tu ne saches même pas où il est ? ... Ton chien aurait donc finalement un libre arbitre ?

Je reposa violamment la brosse sur la table, m'arrachant une dizaine de cheveux au passage.

\- Brulée, sors immediatement de ma chambre.

Je lui avait lancé un tel regard noir qu'elle avait blemit d'un coup. Elle n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux et sa confiance ridicule se dissolvait peu à peu face à mon visage menacant.

Elle s'executa immediatement, emportant ses gesticulements inutiles avec elle.

.

.

Des années auparavant, sur l'île d'Isidure :

.

La femme contemplait le spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Des dizaines d'hommes étaient étendus sur le sol. Combien y en avait-il : cinquante ? Cent ?

On entendait pourtant aucun gémissement, aucune supplication, aucun pleur. Rien. Ils étaient tous morts sur le coup.

Le silence était complet, il s'agrippait aux victimes pour ne plus les lâcher.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre. Presque inaudible ; régulier.

Une goutte d'eau. Non. De sang, qui s'écrasait au sol. Puis une autre. Et une autre encore.

Un homme était debout au milieu des cadavres.

Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient desormais tachés d'un rouge sombre, visqueux. Le même rouge qui collait à ses vêtements, à sa peau, sous ses ongles. Il aurait pû être un spectre, une âme vengeresse. Mais son regard lui était bien vivant.

Ses prunelles brillaient dans le noir, refletant le spectacle qu'elles contemplaient d'une froideur sanginaire.

Fascinée par ce spectacle, la jeune femme refusait d'en detacher ses yeux.

Ils se faisaient tout deux face. Seuls au milieu de corps inanimés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle demeurait immobile.

La rage qui l'avait enveloppée s'était à présent dissipée, au moment précis où la vie de ces hommes avait quitté leur corp.

Il titubait vers elle comme un fantôme, il avancait lentement, semblait instable.

Il marcha sur le manteau d'un défunt amiral sans même y faire attention et arriva face à la femme.

Elle sourit : splendide.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ses longs cheveux tachés balayant le sol.

\- Ma vie vous appartient, promit-il. Désormais, vous serez ma souveraine, ma volonté, ma Dame.

Sa voix était ferme, forte, confiante.

\- N'oublies jamais cette nuit, répondit-elle.

Et puis elle ajouta, dans un murmure :

\- Les souvenirs se perdent si facilement...

Et la femme se mit a rire.

.

.

Fluctuat nec mergitur

Elle tangue mais ne sombre pas


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà, après un inexcusable retard de 2 mois (si si, 2 mois, je vous jure), me voilà de retour ! J'ai enfin eu un peu le temps de souffler maintenant que la PGW est finie, j'ai donc pu me poser avec un pot de glace dans mon canapé et finir ce putain de chapitre !

.

Et comme je pense que c'est nécessaire, voilà un résumé de ce qui c'est passé avant :

Sadie Charlotte, surnommé comme le bonbon acide "Warhead" a fait une alliance avec Trafalgar Law : si il leur livre Sanji et Ceasar, Sadie lui donnera le trône de l'empereur Kaido une fois détrôné. Et ceci grâce à la technologie de clonage des Vinsmoke dont l'alliance avec la famille Charlotte est le clou de la tea party à venir. Mais cependant, Law a posé pour condition que Sanji ne soit pas tué. Mais alors que Katakuri est revenu à Whole Cake, Sadie semble être inquiète de voir venir la tea party. Et son inquiétude aurait un lien avec le ponéglyphe que quelqu'un aurait offert à Big mom...

Quant à Danijel, il semble de plus en plus instable et victime de "crises" qui pourraient mettre sa chère "Madame" en danger.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mes talons claquaient sur le carrelage des longs couloirs de Whole Cake.

Je courrais, le souffle court quand j'aperçu enfin la porte au bout du couloir. Ma pointrine se serra : je ressentais déjà l'atmosphère tendue se dégager de la salle "d'acceuil" de Big mom. Je fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce-que cet abruti avait fait ?

\- Alors qui est-ce ?!

J'entendis la voix de mama traverser les murs de Whole Cake.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée mais personne ne fit attention à moi, ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Big mom et sa victime.

Trafalgar Law semblait pourtant calme, soutenant le regard meurtirer de l'empereur avec une audace particulière.

Je me dissimula parmi la foule qui était venue assister au spectacle.

\- J'ai mené mes recherches de mon coté, je n'ai eu besoin de l'aide de personne, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas l'un de ceux qui vous ferait confiance Big mom.

Il se tenait au milieu de l'immense salle, faisant face à mère et à sa colère meurtriere. Je repéra la "roulette des âmes" derrière lui, le jouet préféré de Big mom, cet amour n'était cependant pas partagé par ses victimes.

\- Si vous refusez de laisser Sanji en vie, notre alliance est rompue, annonça le chirurgien.

Un silence de mort s'abatis dans la salle, nous savions tous trop bien quelle serait la reponse de Big mom.

Je serra le poings : de quoi parlait-il ? Il voulait rompre notre allaince, j'avais pourtant personnellement demandé à Mama d'épargner le Vinsmoke.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Répondit finalement Mama, la voix grinçante

Je fronça les sourcils : ainsi elle comptait vraiment tuer Sanji. Elle m'avait donc menti. Un gout amer me remplit la bouche : ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner mais après toutes les alliances, tous les marchés que j'avais passé pour elle, elle m'avait refusé cette faveur ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire, par moi-même.

L'empereur gronda, cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas. Puis son regard se fit soudain plus perçant :

\- Ainsi tu veux rompre ton alliance et laisser Whole cake derriere toi ? dit elle d'une voix dangereuse

Big mom ricanna tendit son doigt boudiné vers sa précieuse roulette :

\- ... voyons combien ça va te coûter...

Une des pièces d'échecs s'approcha de la roulette et l'empoigna, s'apprêtant à la faire tourner.

Je décida qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de cette foule indiscticte.

\- Arrête-ça Big mom, dis-je.

Mon ton était sec, sans appel. Bien trop tranchant compte tenu de la personne à qui je m'adressais.

Elle semblait furieuse mais je soutins son regard sans faillir. J'étais responsable de Trafalgar Law et de ses erreurs mais elle n'avait pas non plus tenu sa parole. Je ne lui avais demandé que la vie de Sanji. Mais même ça elle ne semblait pas vouloir me l'accorder. Je constata avec un mélange d'irritation et de surprise que ça me touchait particulièrement. Je fronça les sourcils : quelle était cette étrange sensation dans ma poitrine ?

Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers moi, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de ma présence. L'assemblée toute entière retenait son souffle, comme au moment crucial d'une pièce de théâtre. Les critiques ne voulaient pas en rater une miettes pour être prêtes à pointer du doigt les mauvais acteurs.

\- Sadie. Tu voulais que j'offre à cet abruti la place d'empereur et tu le défends maintenant qu'il me trahit ?

Je me retint de fusiller Trafalgar law du regard : il avait risqué ma position en agissant aussi inconsciamment. Je l'avais clairement surestimé.

\- Tu n'es pas celle qui a été trahis Mère, dis-je.

Je m'arrêta là, je ne pouvais pas l'accuser directement d'être celle qui m'avait poignardé la première.

Mais ils avaient tous compris le sens de mes paroles. Elle se pencha vers moi, les yeux plissés, le regard mauvais :

\- Tu aurais dû rester cacher dans ton coin Sadie. Je n'aime pas les enfants insolents.

Big mom reposa son dos dans son dossier et se détourna de moi au profit de sa roulette :

\- Je remets ton destin à la chance Trafalgar Law.

La pièce d'echec tourna la roue. Je la fixa, l'observant peu à peu ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter.

Le sourire de Big mom grandit, dévoilant ses dents rongées pas le sucre. Son ombre sembla grandir pour engloutir la salle tout entière :

\- Tu n'es définitivement pas chanceux jeune pirate, dit-elle.

Law ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude. Mais ne pouvant pas laisser ma pièce maitresse m'échapper, je fus la seule à réagir :

\- Il posséde la chirurgie de Jouvence.

Mon interruption eu un effet immédiat : la pression retomba aussi sec. La plupart des pirates qui ne connaissaient pas la chirurgie de Jouvence murmuraient et me lançaient des regards interloqués.

Mais Big mom se rassit immédiatement, abandonnant tout envie meurtrier. Elle se laissa domimer par la surprise :

\- Ce rooki ? La Jouvence ?

J'hocha la tête, me délectant de l'effet de surprise qui faisait son petit effet.

Trafalgar Law me lança un étrange regard, les sourcils froncés. Mais je ne lui rendis pas, je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre alors que j'étais en train de lui sauver la peau. Il faut parfois tout faire sois-même.

\- Penses-tu que je choisi tes alliés au hasard Mère ? Dis-je. Je choisis toujours précieusement le parti qui te servira le mieux.

Je fis une petite révérence ironique et elle m'observa un moment en silence. Elle me dévisageait, la présence du concerné et de la roulette semblaient dissipés.

Un horrible sourire se dessina lentement, progressivement, sur mon visage :

\- La jouvence sera mon présent. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

\- Que comptes-tu faire Sadie ? Grinça-t-elle

Je tourna la tête vers Trafalgar et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, comme on jaugerait un simple objet. D'une voix calme et posée, je déclara :

\- Je ferais de lui mon jouet.

Mama sembla pensive, devisagea elle aussi le bien précieux que je lui proposais avec intérêt.

Je fut étonnée de le voir rester silencieux, il restait assez intelligent pour se taire au moins, bien que son regard semblait plus orageux que d'habitude.

Une voix s'éleva dans l'assistance, une femme se frayait difficilement un passage vers le centre de la pièce :

\- Tues-le Mama ! Ce pirate a voulu rompre l'alliance ! Les jouets de la 10e sont trop instables, Danijel commence à...

Je me tourna d'un air ennuyé vers Brulée qui s'agitait vainement pour se faire voir de sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne lui accordait aucun regard, les yeux fixés sur moi.

\- Un autre jouet Sadie ? Que comptes-tu faire de ton autre jouet ? Dit Big mom

J'haussa les épaules sous le regard foudroyant de Brulée :

\- Danijel restera à mes cotés, répondis je. Trafalgar Law ne remet rien en question.

Brulée bouillonnait de rage : sa petite soeur passait avant elle aux yeux de sa mère qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Mais elle semblait pourtant s'acharner à repeter "tues-le" en vain. Car peu importe combien elle aboyait, elle restait un animal trop bruyant aux yeux de sa mère.

Mama pris le temps de reflechir et dévisagea le "cadeau" que je lui apportais, cherchant où le ranger.

\- S'il détient la Jouvence, nous ne le tuerons pas, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau jouet ma chèrie, que vas-tu en faire ?

Je souris sournoisement sans vraiment répondre.

Une voix s'éleva :

\- Je suis sûre que Sadie sauras s'en occuper Mère. Tu devrais lui laisser celui-là, l'ancien commence à être un peu vieux.

Pudding me jeta un regard taquin : elle voulait savoir comment la suite aller se dérouler. Je fut cependant surprise qu'elle interevienne en ma faveur. Big mom nous regarda tour à tour et se laissa tomber au fond de son trône giganteste. D'une voix lasse, elle fit un geste de la main dans notre direction, comme pour se debarasser d'une tâche ingrate et grommella :

\- Bien, bien, je te l'offre, fais-en ce que tu veux Sadie.

Puis elle replongea sa main dans la montagne de pâtisseries toute droit venue de l'ile des Hommes-Poissons.

Comprenant qu'il ne se passerait plus rien maintenant que l'affaire était entendue, mes frères et sœurs quittèrent la pièce en murmurant et me jetant des regards en coin. Même Brulée quitta la salle sans une dernière insulte, elle devait encore avoir le goût amer d'avoir été ainsi ignorée par sa mère dans la bouche.

Pudding ricanna une dernière fois avant d'elle aussi suivre la foule et quitter la salle. Je croisa une dernière fois son regard, mais il reprit aussitôt son rôle de parfaite petite fille innocente. Je tourna la tête pour tenter de discrètement apercevoir mon frere Katakuri, mais il était introuvable. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu aux cotés de Mama, mais je suis certaine d'avoir sentie son regard me percer la peau.

Ce n'était pas de la parano, je suis certaine qu'il était là et avait assisté à la scène. Si j'avais été parano j'aurais vérifié que Big mom comptait bien laisser Sanji en vie comme je lui avais demandé pensais-je. Je m'étais laissé aveuglé par ma place de fille favorite et avais pensé qu'elle respecterait sa promesse si je lui demandais.

\- Que sais-tu exactement sur la Jouvence ?

La voix grave de Trafalgar Law m'arracha à mes pensées. Je lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce à mon tour, chacun de mes pas accompagnés du tintement de mes talons sur le carelage.

\- Suis-moi dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Il hesita un instant puis j'entendis ses pas rejoindre les miens. Il me suivait dans les couloirs du château à quelques mètres de distance.

Sans m'arrêter je lui lança un regard à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés : comment avait-il pu apprendre que Mama comptait tuer le Vinsmoke, alors que moi-même je l'ignorais ?

Il n'aurait pas pu fouiner par lui-même, tout le monde épiait tout le monde dans ce château mais les intrus comme lui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être entrainé dans le mensonge du château sans même en apercevoir la surface.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit.

C'était la conclusion logique.

Mais mama avait envoyé Bege pour le surveiller. Avait-il été en contact de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je m'arrêta brusquement. Il s'arrêta à son tour.

Je me retourna et lui fis face :

\- Pourquoi as-tu dis à Mama que tu comptais rompre notre alliance ?

\- J'avais pour condition que Sanji Vinsmoke reste en vie, dit-il. si cette condition n'est pas respectée, alors notre alliance ne...

Je le coupa, irritée :

\- Ne m'apprends pas ce que je sais déjà Trafalgar Law. _Pourquoi_ lui as-tu dis ?

D'abord, il resta silencieux. Puis progressivement, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'élargissait proportionnellement à mon agacement. Alors que je commençais à perdre patience, le pirate daignât finalement répondre :

\- J'ai fais un pari.

Je fronça les sourcils mais comprenais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus. Je renonça mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue pour autant. Je découvrirais pourquoi avait-il prit le risque d'affronter directement Big mom sachant qu'elle allait le tuer.

\- Eh bien ? Poursuivit-il face à mon silence. Que comptes-tu faire Warhead ? Tu vas faire de moi l'un de tes jouets ?

Voyant que je ne repondais toujours pas, il enchaîna, enfonçant ses cros toujours plus profondement dans sa proie.

\- J'ignore ce que tu appelles tes "jouets" exactement, mais il semblerait que tu ais décidé qu'il était temps de remplacer Danijel...

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Pensait-il m'énerver ? Pensait-il que Danijel n'était plus sous mon contrôle ?

Inutile de répondre à de telles absurdités. Il ne comprennait décidément pas un nombre de choses concernant mes jouets. Il ne voyait que la face visible de l'iceberg.

Même s'il avait réussi à me surprendre aujourdhui, il ne quittait pas mon territoire. Peut importe combien il renforcera la coque de son navire, il finira empalé sur la glace.

Je souris à mon tour sournoisement : il se trouvait que j'adorais les paris moi aussi.

.

.

 _Des années auparavant, sur l'île de Dressrosa :_

 _._

La porte du palais royal s'ouvrit dans un grognement sourd.

Une femme entra dans la piece faiblement éclairée par des bougies. Nous étions en pleine nuit.

Trempée par la tempête qui s'sévissait dehors, elle laissait des flaques d'eau derrière elle.

\- Et bien que me veux Big mom ?

Un homme extraordinairement grand était assis sur un trône. Une paire de lunettes dissimulait la folie meurtiere qui baignait dans son regard. Mais son ton aussi cruel que malicieux ne laissais nul place au doute.

Il était dangereux.

La femme ne s'en souciait pas et se mit à doucement rigoler. Ca la faisait toujours rire qu'ils limitent sa personne à une simple méssagère de sa mère lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Je viens conclure une alliance, dit-elle simplement.

\- Quelle en sera la victime ? Répondit le roi

Dissimulé derrière ses lunettes, on devinait son regard cruel et ambitieux.

La femme répondit après un temps, contemplative de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Isidur.

Leurs sourires se rencontrèrent, dévoilant la corruption de leur âmes et scellant le début de leur collaboration.

.

.

Luat in corpore qui non habet in aere

Qui ne peut payer de sa bourse paie de sa peau


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à ceux qui ont encore la foi de lire cette fic malgré le retard qui se compte en mois et les fautes d'orthographes. Vous avez tout mon respect pour votre patience.

.

.

* * *

.

.

J'étais assise dans mon fauteuil en cuir, écrasant les coussins homies sous mes talons. Les jambes croisées, les mains reposant délicatement sur chacun des accoudoirs. Je ne parlais pas me contentant d'écouter, neutre.

Finalement, abrutie par l'homme devant moi, je mis ﬁn à ses jérémiades :

\- Ne connais-tu pas ta place Danijel ?

L 'homme serra les dents :

\- Vous avez vraiment l'intention de me remplacer par ce pirate ?

Il semblait énervé, blessé. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, j'avais du mal à le reconnaître.

Même s'il ne criait ni n'élevait la voix, son ton semblait instable comme s'il luttait contre les sentiments qui l'assaillait pour ne pas les laisser s'entendre à travers sa voix.

\- Il est dangereux Madame, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire conﬁance !

Trafalgar Law suivait la conversation, assis sur le bureau. Danijel l'ignorait totalement. Quant à moi, je ne répondais pas. Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Croyez-vous que j'ignore tous ce que l'on dit sur mon passage ?! Continua-t-il. Que je ne suis qu'un jouet, un intrus... croyez-vous que je ne voit pas le regard des autres ? il en ressort toujours le même nom "Draconis"...

Je demeura silencieuse. Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Je caressa les pétales de la ﬂeur venimeuse posées sur mon bureau. Puis l'arracha d'un geste sec.

\- ... Si je ne vous ai jamais posé de questions c'est que j'ai conﬁance en vous, je m'étais persuadé que vous étiez moins insensible que vous ne le laissiez paraître ! dis Danijel.

Il parlait de plus en plus vite, je fronça les sourcils en sentant son aura devenir brûlante, elle en était presque visible. Ses yeux alternaient entre deux yeux bleu de dragon et des yeux d'humains. Il perdait tout contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Danijel tu disjonctes, tu devrais...

Mais il ne m'écoutait même plus, complètement enfermé dans sa bulle :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ce jour la ? Pourquoi m'avoir libéré des marines ? Ne suis je donc vraiment qu'un jouet ?!

L 'air crépitait autour de lui, ses yeux étaient désormais proches de ceux d'un reptile, rouges et appelant a la violence. L 'électricité statique qu'il dégageait me hérissait les poils.

Je recula d'un pas malgré moi. Je ne le reconnaissait plus, était il définitivement perdu ?

\- REPONDEZ MOI ! Hurla-t-il

Je sursauta, il me ﬁxait comme un prédateur regardait sa proie.

\- Je... murmurais-je

Il ﬁt un pas vers moi et je me ﬁgea par réflexe. Ne sois pas ridicule Sadie, Danijel ne te ferait jamais de mal me repetais-je.

Mais l'homme que j'avais face a moi n'était en rien Danijel. Il ﬁt un autre pas vers moi, je retint inconsciemment mon souﬄe. Mais la pression se relâcha soudainement, ses yeux redevient humain et il s'écroula. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba au sol, inconscient.

Je repris mon souﬄe et leva les yeux vers Trafalgar Law, aﬃchant un regard a nouveau neutre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

\- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Il pétait les plombs, tu aurais préféré je le laisse te brûler vive ?

Je secoua la tête :

\- Danijel ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, c'est juste un autre... symptôme...

Je détourna le regard quand le pirate releva « symptôme ? »

Je me pencha près de Danijel et posa ma main sur son front : glacial. Je pris son pouls : anormalement rapide. Je m'assis sur le canapé, croisant les jambes : - Tu as beau être un brillant chirurgien je le reconnaît, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu peux soigner. Law s'assit en face de moi :

\- Je n'ai pas oublié lorsqu'il a perdu connaissance en plein vol, Il souffre de troubles psychologiques c'est certain, dit il. Ce qui m'étonne davantage cependant c'est que sois si peu surprise, Danijel lui même ne semble pourtant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

\- J'ai déjà vu des cas similaires dis je.

Je baissa le regard vers mon garde du corps toujours étendu au sol :

\- Mais j'espérais que ce soit différent pour lui...

Je me leva et saisi la brosse qui reposait sur le bureau et entrepris de me brosser les cheveux.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Draconis n'est ce pas ? Dis je. Un amiral de la marine, le plus puissant d'entre eux. Mais surtout le plus juste, son sens de la justice était indéfectible il faisait la ﬁerté de la Marine qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il était perçu par le monde entier comme un espoir et...

\- Et brillait de milles feux, un justicier tout droit descendu du paradis qui faisait régner l'ordre avec son zoan mythique du dragon, me coupa Law. Je le connais en effet, mais il a disparu... enﬁn c'est ce que le monde entier croit ajouta-t-il en regardant Danijel allongé par terre.

Je le regarda a mon tour, laissant mon regard glisser le long de son visage paisiblement endormi.

\- Non l'homme que tu vois n'est plus Draconis mais bel et bien Danijel.

Je soupira me rappelant une vieille histoire que sa présence me rappelait sans cesse. Je reposa la brosse et retourna m'asseoir dans le canapé face au chirurgien :

\- Il y a longtemps j'ai fais une alliance avec Doﬂamingo, il venait alors tout juste de prendre le contrôle de Dressrosa mais je n'ignorais pas sa façon de procéder.

A vrai dire elle me correspondait parfaitement : il avait tissé sa toile dans l'ombre et plutôt que de prendre la ville par sa seule force il avait manipulé chacun pour paraître comme un sauveur, jouant avec les mémoires et les sentiments passés. J'avais besoin d'un homme tel que lui. Trafalgar Law se crispa. Je nota que Doﬂamingo semblait être un sujet sensible, il était l'homme qui avait orchestré sa chute après tout.

Je nota ce détail intéressant : Law n'avait pas combattu Doﬂamingo uniquement par intérêts mais il semblait bien y avoir une part de sentiments derrière...

\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait a Dressrosa, dit il d'un ton tranchant.

Je ne releva pas et continua mon récit :

\- L 'objectif de cette alliance était Isidur, la ville joyaux du Gouvernement mondiale, la cité émeraude, plus importante même que la cité blanche.

Mon interlocuteur se crispa de nouveau tandis que je continuais :

\- A cette époque, Big mom manquait de ressources et sa guerre contre Kaido était a notre désavantage. Je lui promis donc les richesses inﬁnies de la ville émeraude, racontais je. L 'ile avait alors a sa tête un roi facilement manipulable, après tout il était déjà le jouet des tenryuubitos. Avec l'aide de Doﬂammingo, j'ai renversé l'ordre de l'ile et ﬁt passer le roi pour un tyran et une révolution ne tarda pas a éclater. Le peuple dechainé pris les armes contre l'armée royale croyant lutter pour leur liberté.

\- Tu as mis l'ile a feu et a sang et tu as laissé Doﬂamingo prendre la tete d'Isidur tandis que tu offrais ses richesses a Big mom. Trafalgar Law avait dis ça sur un ton énervé, il ne cherchait même pas a dissimuler le dégoût que lui inspirait mes actes mais me laissait tout de même continuer.

Je ne me serais pas attendu a une réaction si humaine de sa part. Je secoua la tête :

\- Je n'ai pas pu arriver au bout de mon plan. La Marine est intervenue pour protéger importante source de richesse. Et a sa tête... Draconis, l'amiral tout puissant de la Marine.

Je tourna mon regard vers Danijel et me souvins la première fois que je l'avais vu :

\- J'avais d'abord prévu de l'éliminer, tapis dans l'ombre, la Marine ne nous avait pas repérée. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu se transformer en dragon, briller de milles feux dans ses écailles ivoires, fendre le ciel de toute sa puissance, j'ai su qu'il serait un jouet parfait.

J'ajoutai d'un ton sinistre :

\- J'ai donc décidé de posséder chaque parcelle de son être. Jusqu'à sa mémoire.

Je leva les mains au creux de laquelle brillait une petit sphère de lumière.

\- Il y a longtemps j'ai mangé le fruit de la mémoire qui me permet de modiﬁer les souvenirs a volonté.

D'une légère impulsion de la mains je propulsa la sphère lumineuse dans les airs pour la faire ﬂotter jusque dans les mains de Trafalgar Law qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce...

\- Regarde, le coupais je

La sphère grandie et à la manière d'un écran diffusa des images. On voyait un homme au milieu d'un champ de bataille : des cris et des balles fusaient de toutes part. C'était une véritable anarchie, des marines tentaient de protéger les civils des assauts de la Don quichotte Familly.

"Protégez les civils !" Hurla l'homme tentant de se faire entendre au milieu de ce bordel. Ses longs cheveux argentés et son visage strict ne laissait pas place au doute et on reconnaissait Danijel même couvert de poussière.

"Draconis" dis un voix derriere lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec un femme.

Peau claire, cheveux courts noirs avec un sourire étrange aux levres, elle leva la mains vers l'homme et murmura "Memory memory..." La scène se coupa et la lumière s'éteignit :

\- Voila les derniers souvenirs de Draconis. Ses véritables souvenirs. Je m'approcha maintenant de Danijel étendu sur le sol et posa délicatement mon index sur son front pour en faire jaillir une nouvelle sphère lumineuse semblable a la précédente :

\- Et voila ce dont il croit se souvenir...

A nouveau la sphère s'agrandit pour diffuser le même champ de bataille. Cependant aucune traces de la Don quichotte familly. Il n-y avait que les marines qui tiraient impitoyablement sur les civils. "A mon commandement, feu !" Alors que les habitants sans défense suppliaient qu'on leur laisse la vie sauve, les soldats restaient inﬂexibles.

Au loin un homme observait la scène. Muet et immobile, le souﬄe court.

"Tu vois" susurra la femme a ses cotés "ils se sont servit de toi, ce sont eux les véritables ennemis" Les mains tremblante, l'homme saisit son épée, son visage laissant progressivement apparaître une haine grandissante. Il dégaina son épée et fondit sur les marines. Il ne tremblait plus. "Te voila libéré" ria la femme aux éclats "te voila Danijel !" La scène se coupa et la sphère se dissipa. Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil. Law me lança un regard que je voyais pour la première fois empreint de surprise :

\- Tu as modifié sa mémoire pour qu'il tue ses alliés, murmura-t-il. Et il te voit maintenant conne celle qui l'a libéré... Tu en as fait ton...

\- Mon jouet en effet, terminais je. Mais comme tu peux le voir un retournement de cerveau n'est pas sans conséquences, plus le temps passe, plus ses capacités cérébrales s'amoindrissent et ses souvenirs luttent pour refaire surface, d'où ses crises...

Mais Law n'écoutait pas ce que je disais, d'une voix sombre il demanda :

\- C'est donc la nature de tes jouets. Des pantins, tu leurs fait croire qu'ils sont libres mais ils se battent en réalité pour leur pire ennemi...

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Et c'est ce qui me fut destiné au moment ou tu as dit à Big mom que je serais ton jouet, ajouta-t'il d'une voix dangereuse.

Il avait le souﬄe court, il était sur la défensive, prêt a bondir. Tandis que je ne bougeais pas de mon canapé, sans même savoir ce que j'allais dire, j'articulai comme un robot :

\- Non. Je ne toucherais pas a ta mémoire.

Ma réponse me surpris moi-même et ce qui me surpris le plus fut la justesse de mes propos. Trafalgar Law n'est rien sans ses souvenirs, je l'avais compris au moment ou j'avais commencé a lui raconter la vérité sur Isidur. Cet homme ne vivait pas pour le future, il vivait pour le passé.

Je me leva et sans même lui lancer un regard, je quitta la pièce :

\- Cependant si quelqu'un découvre que tu as tes souvenirs, nous sommes morts tous les deux dis-je en sortant.

Je referma la porte derrière moi.

Venais-je de désobéir à Mère ?

.

.

Audaces fortuna juvat

La fortune sourit à ceux qui osent


End file.
